Memoirs of a foot ninja
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: The thoughts and experiences of one of those beings who only seem to exist to see, shut up and obey... But thanks to the turtles, this Foot soldier's life is going to change radically. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero está la versión al Inglés y después, a la mitad, la versión al Español.**

**The TMNT don't belong to me, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**A/N - The inspiration for this story was born reading "Age of the assassins" a story of KittyGuardianDorothy. Her OC Gale, made me wonder about the life of the bad guys.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: The memories of a foot ninja :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It's the day I will be freed. At last I can return to the city to live among the humans, not between the four walls whose only purpose was to make me feel suffocated. Those walls placed me in a situation in which I didn't know what freedom was anymore.

But I think it was the logical consequence after having robbed that store to get a few easy bucks. The old man who was on the other side of the counter made me run out of patience, and I had to use force on him. An old man like that one wasn't an obstacle for a youngster like me, I wasn't twenty years old yet.

Due to my bad luck, the cops caught me and in less time than I can remember I was already counting the bars of a cell; after seeing myself in front of a character dressed in a costly suit, assuming an air of superiority deciding my fate: to spend two years in jail...

They handed me the few possessions I had with me that day: a wallet as worn-out as my belief in the good dispositions of people, the keys of the filthy apartment I lived in, until they caught me, a thin necklace of plastic beads which represents the only memory of my mother, whom I abandoned, tired of life of misery to which she had submitted me, a torn photograph in which you can see all the people who belong or belonged to the group I stupidly called: family...

I have been walking down the streets for a couple of hours. Right now I don't know where to go. They asked me if there was someone I wanted to notify about my release, I just laughed bitterly. No one in this world would remember that someone like me exists.

After thinking for a while I decided that tonight I will spent the night in a rather nauseating place, but cheap. In a neighborhood not too safe, but that is my element, after all I am a criminal. I was never been very suitable to study and I can't do anything but hurt people to get easy money.

Tomorrow I'll try to get a job or something like it, with my criminal record and my inexperience, I think it will be a waste of time.

At the entrance of the building that would be my future shelter were two individuals with an unfriendly face. One of them was much well dressed than his speaker, but nonetheless the tattoos which adorned his body and his defiantly attitude undoubtedly placed him in the status that anyone with a little common sense would place him: a criminal who belonged to a gang or organized crime.

When they saw me, they moved away a little so I couldn't hear their conversation, but despite that, some words came to my ears, words that would change the course of my life forever.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA - La inspiración para esta historia nació leyendo "Age of the assassins" una historia de KittyGuardianDorothy, su personaje original llamada Gale me hizo pensar acerca de la vida que llevan los chicos malos.**

**Resumen: Los pensamientos y experiencias de uno de esos seres que sólo parecen existir para ver, callar y obedecer…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Las memorias de un ninja del pie :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Es el día en que voy a ser liberado, al fin podré regresar a la ciudad a vivir entre los seres humanos, no entre cuatro paredes cuyo único propósito es hacer que me sienta sofocado, aislándome de todo lo que es la libertad.

Pero creo que fue la consecuencia lógica después de haber asaltado esa pequeña tienda para conseguir unos buenos billetes, el viejo que estaba del otro lado del mostrador acabó con mi paciencia y tuve que hacer uso de la fuerza, un anciano como ese no fue un obstáculo para un joven como yo que aún no tenía veinte años.

Debido a mi mala suerte los policías me atraparon y en menos tiempo de lo que puedo recordar ya estaba yo contando los barrotes de una celda, viéndome después a mi mismo delante de un sujeto vestido con un traje costoso, con aires de superioridad decidiendo mi destino: dos años a la sombra…

Me hacen entrega de las escasas posesiones que llevaba conmigo ese día: una cartera tan desgastada como mi creencia en las buenas disposiciones de las personas, las llaves del inmundo apartamento que habité hasta que me pescaron, un collar delgado de cuentas de plástico que representa el único recuerdo de mi madre a la que abandoné cansado de la vida de miseria a la que me tenía sometido, una fotografía rasgada en la cual se pueden observar todas las personas que pertenecen o pertenecían a lo que yo estúpidamente llamaba familia…

Llevo unas cuantas horas caminando por las calles, en estos momentos no sé a donde ir. Me preguntaron si había alguien a quien yo quisiera avisar de mi liberación, yo sólo me eché a reír amargamente, no hay nadie en este mundo que se acuerde de que alguien como yo existe…

Después de pensarlo unos momentos decidí que esta noche me quedaré en un lugar bastante nauseabundo, pero barato. En un barrio no muy seguro, pero ese es mi elemento, después de todo soy un criminal. Nunca fui muy apto para el estudio y no sé hacer nada que no sea lastimar a las personas para conseguir dinero fácil.

Mañana intentaré conseguir un empleo o algo que se le parezca, con mis antecedentes y mi inexperiencia, creo que será tiempo perdido.

En la entrada del edificio que habría de ser mi futuro albergue se encontraban dos individuos con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de ellos estaba mucho mejor vestido que su interlocutor pero a pesar de ello los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo y su actitud desafiante lo colocaban sin lugar a dudas en el lugar que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común lo colocaría: un criminal perteneciente a una gran pandilla o al crimen organizado.

Al verme se alejaron un poco para que yo no pudiese escuchar su conversación, pero a pesar de eso algunas palabras llegaron a mis oídos, palabras que habrían de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida para siempre.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I can assure you that you will have an easy life, my friend."_ - the best dressed guy said to a young man that would be more or less the same age as me - _"Besides, you know how to fight. It is the only requirement for membership in Mr. Oruku's select group."_

Saki... Oroku Saki. Yeah, I know who the guy is, a wealthy man who has many political contacts worldwide. The people say he is the owner of the magnificent building in the center of the city. A splendid skyscraper with a strange symbol painted on both sides.

_"They will treat you excellently if you swear allegiance to our master."_ - the hoarse voice of the man promised with a mellow tone quite unpleasant - _"Or maybe you prefer to belong to the second group: the Purple Dragons, to which I belong."_ - he ended up showing the great purple tattoo that adorned the whole extent of his big arm.

_"So, I will not have to worry about money anymore as long as I dedicate my life to serve Saki?"_ - the young man asked to make sure he understood perfectly.

_"Exactly, my friend, exactly. We will also give you a bonus if you convince someone else to join our… organization."_

It was one of those moments in which you can feel everything depends on what you say or do, even the most inept human being can recognize such momentary lapses where anyone can bet his life, his freedom or his sanity, an unique opportunity.

I spoke.

_"Excuse me, my friend"_ - I started as I approached cautiously to the two men who looked at me suspiciously - _"I have heard your conversation unintentionally and I was wondering if you can offer me an opportunity to belong to that group, just as you have offered it, to the young comrade here."_

Both pairs of eyes settled their look on me, the indiscreet person who didn't know when to shut up. The man who proposed the deal to the younger one, looked at me like he was seeing easy prey to catch, that gaze almost convinced me to retire, for I distrusted it.

Upon seeing that I was beginning to think too much, not a very good sign for his projects, the man smiled and replied:

_"Of course my good friend. I am recruiting excellent candidates for the post, we've had some... resignations, and we need new members. You know to fight?"_

_"Yeah, it's something I have done most of my life."_ - I answered nodding.

_"Excellent, it is the only requirement you need, but I think that you already heard that, right?"_

_"Yes ..."_ - I replied, and added - _"What kind of job is it?"_

_"It's a job with several options. You will be given training to enhance your physical skills and to become one of the best. Those who demonstrate their skill will have a higher rank much like the army, but it will be private and completely at Mr. Oroku's service."_

Something told me there was a catch, something else apart from the brief description he gave me. Even so, I accepted.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Te aseguro que tendrás una vida regalada, amigo." – le decía el tipo mejor vestido a un chico que tendría más o menos la misma edad que yo – "Además eres bueno peleando. Es el único requisito para pertenecer al selecto grupo del Señor Oroku."<p>

Saki… Oroku Saki. Sí, yo sé quien es el tipo, un ricachón que tiene muchos contactos políticos a nivel mundial. La gente dice que es dueño del magnífico edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Un espléndido rascacielos con un símbolo extraño pintado a los lados.

"Se te tratará excelentemente si juras lealtad a nuestro maestro." – prometía la voz ronca del hombre con un tono meloso bastante chocante – "O tal vez prefieras pertenecer al segundo grupo: los Dragones Púrpuras, al que yo pertenezco." – terminó mostrando el gran tatuaje de color morado que adornaba toda la extensión del corpulento brazo.

"Entonces, ¿no tendré que preocuparme jamás por el dinero mientras me dedique a servir a Saki?" – preguntaba el más joven para asegurarse de haber comprendido a la perfección.

"Exacto mi amigo, exacto. Además se te dará un extra si además convences a alguien más para unirse a nuestra… organización."

Era uno de esos momentos en que puedes sentir que todo depende de lo que digas o hagas. Hasta el más inepto de los seres humanos puede reconocer ese tipo de lapsos momentáneos en los que te juegas tu vida, tu libertad o tu cordura, una oportunidad única.

Hablé.

"Disculpe amigo" – empecé mientras me acercaba con precaución a los dos hombres que me miraron con recelo – "He escuchado sin querer su conversación y me gustaría saber si me puede ofrecer una oportunidad de pertenecer a ese grupo al igual que se la ha ofrecido aquí al camarada…"

Ambos pares de ojos se posaron en mí, el indiscreto que parecía no saber cuando callarse la boca. El hombre que proponía el trato al más joven me miró como si estuviera viendo a una presa fácil de atrapar. Esa mirada casi me convenció de retirarme, me inspiró una desconfianza infinita.

Al ver que comenzaba a pensar demasiado, no muy buena señal para sus proyectos, el hombre se sonrió y me contestó:

"Por supuesto mi buen amigo, estoy reclutando excelentes candidatos para el puesto, hemos tenido algunas… renuncias y necesitamos miembros nuevos. ¿Sabe pelear?"

"Si, es algo que he hecho casi toda la vida." – contesté asintiendo.

"Excelente, es el único requisito que se necesita, pero creo que eso usted ya lo había escuchado, ¿verdad?"

"Si…" – contesté y añadí – "¿Qué clase de trabajo es?"

"Es un trabajo con varias opciones, se les dará entrenamiento para fomentar las habilidades físicas de los mejores, quienes tendrán un rango más alto, algo parecido al ejército, pero será privado. Totalmente al servicio de Saki."

Algo me decía que había algo más aparte de la breve descripción que se me dio, pero aún así, acepté.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

As we had agreed, the young man who I met last night and me went together to one of the abandoned warehouses of the city. When we reached the place, the same man who had recruited us, greeted us and took us before the presence of a huge man who was, I later learned, the leader of the Purple Dragons. A man named Hun.

"So, you have been lucky. That is good." - Hun said aloud, addressing to his henchman, then he said to us - "Well you guys, right now, I only need one man. One of you will stay here with me and the other will be a member of the master's group. You have to decide, who will stay?"

My companion immediately offered himself to belong to Hun's group. It seemed that he had been impressed by the stature and musculature of his future boss. I didn't mind, in fact, I think I was more curious to know how the second group was. The group of the Purple Dragons seemed to be formed only by hooligans. What an irony!, me, being fussy.

After leaving the Purple Dragon's headquarters, Hun's henchman led me to Saki's great edifice. I was informed I would have a luxurious room in the building, I would live there. Perfect, I wouldn't have to worry about being late for work; just for a minute though, I felt I was in prison again.

When other youngsters like me, arrived accompanied by their recruiters we headed to the intermediate floors of the building. They took us to our respective rooms.

I have to admit it; it was a truly luxurious room to which they took me. When people has stacks of money, it shows!. A cozy bed full of promises aimed to mitigate fatigue, the soft rug at my feet made me feel like I was walking on a cloud, a comfy armchair one of those that cost two months of salary for ordinary workers, a bathroom and a desk made of fine wood were the furniture that were part of my new shelter.

At the foot of my bed was a huge footlocker containing the clothes I would have to wear to the end of my days: an uniform. The clothes were made of a special material, they fitted perfectly to my anatomy. It had a protective metal plates on both forearms and on my shins.

The uniform's color was black and gray. The only bit of color it had was the same as the red symbol that was on the sides of the building in which I stood. A mask that completely covered my face complemented the uniform. It was the same color but with yellow protections for my eyes and long ribbons protruding from the back. Like a ninja's bandana.

I tried on the uniform. I approached to the mirror hanged on one of the bathroom's walls and I liked what I saw. I resembled an ancient warrior, one of those who were so brave and strong. But, It didn't persuade me the mask had to cover my whole face, it looked like I had lost my individuality...

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Habíamos quedado en presentarnos ambos, el joven de la noche anterior y yo, en una de las bodegas abandonadas de la ciudad. Al llegar, el mismo hombre que nos había reclutado nos recibió y nos llevó ante un hombre gigantesco quien era, según supe después, el líder de los Dragones Púrpuras. Un sujeto llamado Hun.<p>

"Así que has tenido suerte, que bien." – dijo en voz alta Hun dirigiéndose a su secuaz, después nos dijo – "Bien chicos, por ahora sólo tengo necesidad de un solo miembro, uno de ustedes se quedará conmigo y el otro habrá de pertenecer al grupo del maestro. Decidan, ¿quién será?"

Mi compañero de inmediato se ofreció a quedarse con Hun. Parecía que se había visto impresionado por la estatura y musculatura de su futuro jefe, a mí no me importó. De hecho, creo que tenía más curiosidad por saber cómo era el segundo grupo. El grupo de los Dragones Púrpuras sólo parecía estar formado por pandilleros. ¡Qué ironía!, yo, dándomelas de delicado…

Después de dejar el cuartel de los Dragones el mismo secuaz de Hun me condujo al gran edificio de Saki. Se me informó que tendría una lujosa habitación en el edificio, viviría ahí. Perfecto, no tendría que preocuparme por llegar tarde a mi trabajo, aunque por un minuto sentí que solamente había cambiado de prisión…

Al llegar otros muchachos como yo acompañados por sus respectivos reclutadores nos dirigimos a los pisos intermedios del inmueble. Ahí nos condujeron a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Tengo que admitirlo, era una habitación realmente lujosa la que se me había asignado. Donde hay dinero a raudales, se nota. Una cama acogedora llena de promesas dirigidas a mitigar el cansancio, una mullida alfombra a mis pies que me hacía sentir que caminaba en una nube, un cómodo sillón de esos que cuestan el salario de dos meses a los trabajadores comunes, un baño completo y un escritorio fabricado con madera fina eran parte del mobiliario de mi nuevo refugio.

Al pie de mi cama se encontraba un enorme baúl que contenía las ropas que había de portar hasta el final de mis días: un uniforme. La ropa estaba confeccionada en un material especial que se ajustaba a la perfección a toda mi anatomía. Tenía como protecciones placas metálicas en ambos antebrazos y en la parte baja de mis piernas.

El uniforme era de color negro y gris. La única pizca de color que poseía era el mismo símbolo rojo que tenía el edificio dentro del cual yo me encontraba. Una máscara que cubría por completo mi rostro, complementaba el uniforme. Tenía el mismo color pero con protecciones para mis ojos de color amarillo y con cintas largas que sobresalían de la parte posterior, como la bandana de un ninja.

Me lo probé y me acerqué al espejo que colgaba en uno de los muros del baño. Me gustó lo que ví. Me asemejaba a un antiguo guerrero, de esos que eran tan valientes y fuertes. Pero, no me convencía que la máscara cubriese todo mi rostro, perecía que había perdido mi individualidad…

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours later after I had installed myself; I sat on the armchair, taking a break. A man wearing a uniform just as mine, announced to all the new members that soon it would be time to eat. We had to go to the third floor.

I received the news with enthusiasm. I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I was pretty excited for my release to think about food. Minutes after, I and several persons went down to the third floor. We found a huge dining room, incredibly well organized.

Like the others, I took a tray and I got in line, waiting my turn.

Honestly, I had never seen such variety of food. Maybe it wasn't expensive food as caviar or lobster, but it was pretty decent. Worthy to be eaten by human beings. The food in prison was really horrible.

After choosing a great T-bone steak with a generous portion of mashed potatoes and a big glass of juice, I took a seat at one of the huge tables that could have accommodated up to twenty guests.

Although every face had an air of bullying, it seemed that to be treated as people again, made them forget for a moment the troublemaker temper which all who are like me, have deep inside our minds.

When we finished eating our food, we heard a voice coming from a loudspeaker, telling us that we shouldn't retire. We had to wait for orders. Our boss would give us a welcome speech, at last I was going to meet Saki.

In the meantime we were waiting the instructions, we began to strike up a conversation with those who were closest at the table.

"This is what I call good life, don't you think so?" - Said a man about twenty-five years old with a huge scar on his face, swaying in his chair very satisfied - "Now I don't care what kind of work I will have to carry out; as long as I have shelter, clothing and food"

"I share the opinion, pal." - was heard the voice of a young man of only eighteen years - "Until now, I had been a pickpocket thief. But, the amount of money I stole, wasn't enough at times to eat this way or have a room so luxurious."

"Even though I used to sell drugs and I was never short of money, I'm sure this work will be much better. I've always liked using my fists to fight, that was the only thing that convinced me." - the guy who had uttered these words was tall and muscular, not as Hun, but he looked dangerous.

"I'm here because this was the only job I could get." - a taciturn man admitted with a gruff voice - "All because of the damn people that never gave me a chance because I just left prison. All of them argued the same explanation: 'I can't hire a former criminal' with a reluctant look, almost disgust, as if I were an infectious disease."

I was in the same situation...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después de haberme instalado, descansaba sentado en el sillón. Un individuo vestido con un uniforme idéntico al mío nos anunciaba a todos los nuevos miembros que pronto sería hora de comer y que debíamos presentarnos en el tercer piso.<p>

Recibí la noticia con entusiasmo, no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, estaba bastante emocionado por mi liberación para pensar en la comida. Minutos después yo y varios más bajamos al tercer piso del edificio, nos encontramos con un salón comedor increíblemente bien instalado.

Al igual que los demás tomé una charola y me formé en la línea, esperando mi turno.

Sinceramente, nunca había visto tal variedad de comida, tal vez no era comida costosa como el caviar o las langostas pero si bastante decente, digna de engullirse por seres humanos. La comida en la prisión era realmente horrible.

Después de escoger un buen corte de carne con una generosa dotación de puré de patatas y un gran vaso de jugo, tomé asiento en una de las enormes mesas que podrían llegar a tener hasta veinte comensales.

A pesar de que todos los rostros tenían aires de buscapleitos, parecía que ser tratados por fin como personas les hacía olvidar por un momento al genio pendenciero que todos los que son como yo, llevamos dentro de nuestra mente.

Al finalizar de consumir nuestros alimentos, se escuchó por un altavoz que no deberíamos retirarnos. Teníamos que esperar órdenes. Nuestro jefe habría de darnos un discurso de bienvenida, al fin iba a conocer a Saki.

Mientras esperábamos las indicaciones que habíamos de seguir se entabló una conversación entre los que estábamos más cercanos en la mesa.

"Esto es a lo que yo llamo buena vida, ¿no lo creen?" – opinó un hombre como de unos veinticinco años con una cicatriz enorme en el rostro, que se balanceaba en su silla muy satisfecho – "Ahora no me importa que tipo de trabajo realice, si sigo teniendo albergue, vestido y sustento."

"Comparto la opinión amigo." – se escuchó la voz de un chiquillo de apenas unos dieciocho años – "Hasta ahora me había dedicado a ser ladrón carterista. Pero, lo que llegaba a robar no era suficiente a veces para comer de esta forma o tener una cuarto tan lujoso."

"Pues a pesar de que me dedicaba a vender drogas y el dinero nunca me faltó, estoy seguro de que este trabajo será mucho mejor, siempre me ha gustado usar mis puños para pelear, eso fue lo único que me convenció." – el tipo que había pronunciado tales palabras era alto y musculoso, no tanto como Hun, pero se veía peligroso.

"Yo estoy aquí por que fue el único empleo que pude conseguir." – admitió un hombre taciturno con voz ruda – "Todos los malditos que nunca me ofrecieron una oportunidad debido a que acababa de salir de prisión, argüían la misma explicación: 'no puedo darle empleo a un ex criminal' con la mirada llena de desagrado, casi asco, como si yo fuese una enfermedad infecciosa."

Yo me encontraba en la misma situación…

**Continuará….**


	5. Chapter 5

Before anyone could add more of their experiences to the conversation, the following order was heard from a loudspeaker:

_"All new members must turn up immediately to Mr. Saki's office on the top floor. One of the elite members will lead you there."_

The door of the dinning room immediately opened giving way to the person that the voice had mentioned. The aforesaid person was tall, attired completely with clothes which unmistakably belonged to a ninja. I can be an uneducated person, but I'm not that ignorant.

He carried a great spear which had three tips. Without delay he made us a sign to get out of the dinning room, making us understand that we had to go to the elevator that was down the hall. The elevator made three trips until we were all on the top floor.

There were nearly fifty men, ranging in age from eighteen to thirty years. It seemed that the recruits came from different places of the country. I wondered if they would be here without nothing that could tie them to the world, just like me...

We entered the spacious room that was the office of our future boss. Like the rest of the building, it denoted that the owner had never known what misery was, he was rolling in money. He is one of those persons who could buy a small country and still don't know what to do with so much wealth.

Six people appeared before us.

Our companion joined the new faces that came before our eyes, well, one of them was already an acquaintance of mine: Hun.

In total seven persons: four elites, all dressed alike but carrying different weapons, the leader of the Purple Dragon, a very beautiful young woman giving herself such airs wearing an elegant kimono and ... a man ... whose face and way of looking couldn't be forgotten, ever.

If I had to describe this man with only one word that would be: threatening. He was a man of rigid, severe features, in which I guessed the domain and cruelty. The elegant kimono he was wearing couldn't hide the great physique he owned, you could guess he had reached the pinnacle of the construction of the ideal body.

You couldn't identify the feeling that was reflected in the eyes of that being when he was addressing to us. His eyes seemed to be completely lacked of any emotion, as if his eyes were ... false, artificial... I don't know.

This capacity I have to 'read' emotions and feelings in others with an accuracy sometimes creepy, has helped me to commit crimes, it has helped me to know if my victim was an easy target or not. But, I think someday I won't feel so lucky to have it.

All of us involuntarily shuddered when he heard that voice whose tone striking our sense of hearing gave us an accurate picture of who we would have to serve, dedicating our lives totally to him: a lord and master.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Antes de que alguien más comenzara a agregar una de sus experiencias a la conversación se escuchó por el alta voz la siguiente orden:<p>

"_Todos los nuevos miembros deben presentarse de inmediato ante el señor Saki en su oficina en el último piso, uno de los miembros de su élite los conducirá hasta ahí"_

De inmediato se abrió la puerta de salón comedor dando paso a la persona que se nos había mencionado, el susodicho era alto, ataviado por completo de una vestimenta que inequívocamente era la perteneciente a un ninja, puedo ser una persona sin estudios pero no soy tan ignorante.

Portaba una gran lanza que terminaba en tres puntas, de inmediato nos hizo una señal para que saliéramos del salón comedor y nos dirigiéramos al elevador que se encontraba al final del pasillo, se hicieron tres viajes hasta que todos estuvimos en el piso indicado.

Éramos aproximadamente casi cincuenta hombres cuya edad variaba entre los dieciocho y los treinta años, de distintas razas. Parecía ser que los reclutas provenían de diferentes países, me preguntaba si estarían aquí sin nada que los atara al mundo, al igual que yo…

Entramos al amplio espacio que formaba la extensa oficina de nuestro futuro jefe, al igual que el resto del edificio, denotaba que el dueño jamás había conocido lo que era la miseria, nadaba en dinero, una de esas personas que podría comprar un país pequeño y aún así no saber que hacer con tanta riqueza.

Seis personas aparecieron ante nosotros.

Nuestro acompañante se unió a los nuevos rostros que se presentaban ante nuestros ojos; bueno, casi todos, uno de ellos era ya un conocido mío: Hun.

En total siete: cuatro élites, todos vestían igual aunque portaban diferentes armas, el cabecilla de los Dragones Púrpuras, una chica muy hermosa con aires de superioridad ataviada con un kimono my elegante y… un hombre… cuyo rostro y forma de mirar no pueden olvidarse jamás.

Si tuviese que describir a este hombre sólo con una palabra diría que sería: amenazador. Era un hombre de rasgos rígidos, severos, en los que se adivinaba el dominio y la crueldad. El elegante kimono que llevaba no podía ocultar del todo el excelente físico del cual era dueño, se podía adivinar que había llevado el culto a la construcción del cuerpo ideal hasta la perfección.

No podías identificar el sentimiento que se reflejó en los ojos de aquel ser al dirigirnos la palabra, parecía que carecía totalmente de emociones, como si sus ojos fueran… falsos, artificiales… no lo sé.

Esta capacidad que tengo de 'leer' las emociones y sentimientos en los demás con una precisión a veces espeluznante me ha ayudado a delinquir, sabiendo si mi víctima era una presa fácil o no, pero creo que algún día no me sentiré tan afortunado de tenerla.

Todos, involuntariamente, temblamos ante esa voz cuyo tono al golpear nuestro sentido del oído nos dio una idea exacta de a quien habíamos de servir, consagrando nuestra vida totalmente a él: un amo.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm," - the firm voice of our new leader began to be heard - "the master of the eighth generation of the Foot clan, a clan devoted to the ancient art of ninjitsu. My name is Oroku Saki and from now on I will be your lord and master."

"Starting from this moment this will be your only residence, any of you who disobeys or tries to escape will be eliminated, no exceptions."

"Remain faithful to me, my teachings, ideals and projects are synonymous with stay alive. You have had the opportunity to know, appreciate, how rich people live. Some of you know my position in the world, for those who don't know let me tell you I'm a good friend of the few corrupt human beings who are working in some governments around the world. We manipulate the fate of the planet and the live of people."

"The few human beings who are dedicated to protect justice in the world's governments will succumb one day, they will kneel before me."

"Being members of the clan, you will be given training lessons from the elite to be ninja warriors, under my orders. Know that the best soldiers will be promoted and will have the best positions within the clan. Being faithful also will be rewarded. We will commit all the crimes we please in this city until we do it around the world."

"In addition to the human enemies, we have another sort of enemies, which we must get rid of them as soon as possible. When time comes you will be informed about them."

"Tonight you must rest, from tomorrow morning you will be devoted to training and never forget it, from now on, you belong to me." - That last sentence was uttered with great relish.

Every fiber of my being began to protest with an indomitable pride. No one was my owner! No one!. Fortunately these thoughts remained inside my mind, not daring to come out so that everyone could hear them.

One of the men wasn't enough discreet and his protests were heard immediately. Saki didn't bother turning around to see the source of the protests, he only raised one hand and immediately the man dropped dead with a sword through his throat.

All of us watched astonished how the small pool of blood became more and more bigger. That scene automatically was recorded into our minds, it will always make us remember that we must never contradict the owner of our lives...

At least in prison you always have a chance of being be released one day, as I was; just to jump from the frying pan into the fire apparently as there is no easy way of this alive at least.

Back in my room, I swore solemnly to become one of the best Saki's followers, one day, he would share some of his great power with me. I would be his right hand, I would be above all the soldiers, I would be the best.

I put one of my hands around my neck, as always, I'm wearing my mother's plastic necklace under my clothes. I remember one of those sayings she taught me: "Although the cage is made of gold, it is still a prison."(1)

How right she was!

**To be continued ...**

**A/N (1) -** I tried to find the translation of this saying in English, but I couldn't. So I wrote it literally. For anyone who doesn't understand (take no offense, I know perfectly my English is not so good), it means that it doesn't matter if you are surrounded by a lot of expensive things, if you don't have liberty, they are worthless.

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Soy," – comenzó con voz enérgica nuestro nuevo jefe - "el maestro de la octava generación del clan del pie, un clan dedicado al antiguo arte del ninjitsu. Mi nombre es Oroku Saki y de ahora en adelante seré su maestro y sobre todo, su amo."<p>

"A partir de ahora esta será su única residencia, cualquiera de ustedes que desobedezca o que traté de huir será eliminado, sin miramientos."

"Permanecer fieles a mi persona, enseñanzas, ideales y proyectos es sinónimo se permanecer vivos, ya han tenido la oportunidad de conocer, apreciar, lo que es tenerlo todo. Algunos de ustedes conocen mi posición en el mundo, los que no, sepan que soy amigo de cuantos seres humanos corruptos se encuentran en el poder, manipulamos el destino del planeta y las vidas de las personas."

"Los pocos seres que se dedican a proteger la justicia en los gobiernos del mundo sucumbirán algún día, arrodillándose ante mí."

"Siendo miembros del clan se les habrá de impartir lecciones acerca de ser guerreros ninja, bajo mis órdenes, sepan que los mejores ascenderán y tendrán los mejores puestos dentro del clan. Ser fiel también tendrá su recompensa. Cometeremos todos los delitos y crímenes que se nos venga en gana en esta ciudad hasta que lo hagamos en todo el mundo."

"Además de los enemigos humanos, tenemos otra clase de enemigos, los cuales debemos eliminar lo más pronto posible; cuando sea tiempo, se les informará acerca de ellos."

"Esta noche descansen, desde mañana se dedicarán a entrenar y nunca lo olviden… de ahora en adelante, me pertenecen." – esta última frase fue pronunciada con gran regodeo.

Cada fibra de mi ser comenzó a protestar con un orgullo indomable, ¡nadie era mi dueño! ¡nadie!. Afortunadamente estos pensamientos permanecieron en mi interior sin atreverse a salir de forma que todos pudiesen apreciarlos.

Uno de los hombres no tuvo la suficiente discreción y sus protestas fueron escuchadas de inmediato. Saki no se molestó en voltear a ver la fuente de las protestas, tan sólo levantó una de sus manos y de inmediato el hombre cayó muerto con la garganta atravesada por una espada.

Todos observábamos atónitos cómo el pequeño charco de sangre se volvía más y más grande. Automáticamente se había grabado en nuestras mentes que jamás debíamos contradecir al que ahora era dueño de nuestras vidas…

Cuando menos en la prisión yo tenía la esperanza de salir algún día y así fue. Pero creo que he pasado de la sartén al fuego, ahora nunca podré salir de aquí.

De vuelta en mi habitación, juré solemnemente volverme uno de los mejores para que Saki, algún día, compartiera algo de su gran poder conmigo. Sería su mano derecha, estaría por encima de todos, sería el mejor.

Me llevo una de mis manos al cuello, como siempre, traigo puesto el collar de cuentas de plástico de mi madre debajo de mi ropa. Recuerdo uno de los dichos que ella me enseñó: "Aunque la jaula sea de oro, no deja de ser prisión."

¡Cuanta razón tenía!

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

During the next six months all the rookies were dedicated to train, following all the instructions and teachings of the elite members.

Although I bear in mind that now I really had changed my prison, I was pleased to feel healthy and strong. Soon, I excelled from the new group of rookies, from the whole group I was the most talented to fight with swords. I was fascinated, delighted with all my achievements.

We have the best medical service in the city; I would think it was the best in the country. In order to serve Saki's interests there was a large group of scientists, some of them had been doctors when they were younger, but that only corroborated the incredible skill they had to keep us healthy, if they could create incredible war machines for our master, cure a disease was a piece of cake for them.

During these months I have heard the most absurd rumors among my peers. The more advanced members of the clan, those who accompany our Lord every time he goes to check the soldiers do the job, told us strange stories about four monsters they had to confront, fighting without rest. Four green demons that fought against them like they had went out from hell itself. Losing a lot of members in the fight... nonsense!

Four green demons ... they are imagining things! I thought before falling asleep. Really, many of the men here are insane. But, those who had returned with their bodies broken and battered those who told us the entire incident, what reason they would have to lie?

Today I completed my six months of basic training; I can join the forces at work. Tonight is my first outing with our master: the Shredder. We will steal all the weapons the army has moved into one of the warehouses in one of the city's harbors in complete secrecy.

A person totally faithful to Saki has mentioned him the real contents of the boxes, they are all disguised as packages containing automotive parts, but actually they are full of instruments of destruction.

It feels good to exert my revenge against humanity which has always rejected me. To know that nobody is going to catch me while I am hiding behind this mask. To know the police won't catch me again. I can jump as high as the best athletes, I defeated the guards of the warehouse without sweating, and all this was the result of the time I have devoted to training, its results. I was feeling invincible, powerful.

I had no idea why my companions didn't share the same enthusiasm I had, we kept loading the truck with all the boxes. At first I thought that I was the only one who was in his first mission, the excitement of the first time.

I began to have slanderous doubts about my intelligence when I realized I didn't know why the others were turning their heads in all directions, like expecting someone who should show up, someone who would be a pain in the neck. I really hate when I guess the real reason...

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes seis meses todos los novatos nos dedicamos a entrenar siguiendo todas las indicaciones de los miembros de la élite.<p>

A pesar de tener siempre en mente que ahora en verdad había cambiado de prisión, me complacía sentirme sano y fuerte. Pronto llegué a sobresalir de entre el nuevo grupo de novatos, de todo el grupo yo era el más talentoso para pelear con las espadas, estaba fascinado, complacido con todos mis logros.

Contábamos con el mejor servicio médico de la ciudad, me atrevería a pensar que era el mejor del país. Saki tenía a su servicio a un nutrido grupo de científicos, algunos de ellos habían sido médicos en su ya lejana juventud, pero eso sólo corroboraba la increíble habilidad que poseían para mantenernos saludables, si podían crear increíbles máquinas de guerra para nuestro amo, curar una enfermedad era pan comido.

Durante estos meses he escuchado los más disparatados rumores entre mis compañeros, los miembros más avanzados del clan que acompañaban a nuestro señor cada vez que se ausentaba para verificar el golpe del día, contaban extrañas historias acerca de cuatro monstruos con los que habían luchado sin descanso, cuatro demonios verdes que luchaban contra ellos como si hubieran salido del mismo infierno, perdiendo a varios de nuestros miembros en el proceso… ¡qué tontería!

Cuatro demonios verdes… ¡cuánta imaginación!, pensaba antes de dormir. De verdad que muchos de los hombres aquí, están desquiciados. Pero, los que habían vuelto llenos de heridas, muy maltratados y que nos contaban todo eso, ¿Qué razón tendrían para mentirnos?

Hoy finalizaron mis seis meses de entrenamiento básico, puedo unirme a las fuerzas en acción. Hoy en la noche es mi primera salida con nuestro maestro: Shredder. Vamos a robar todas las armas que el ejército ha trasladado a uno de las bodegas en uno de los puertos de la ciudad en completo secreto.

Una persona totalmente fiel a Saki le ha mencionado el verdadero contenido de las cajas, todas están disfrazadas de embalajes que contienen partes automotrices, pero en realidad están llenas de instrumentos de destrucción.

Se siente bien ejercer mi venganza contra la humanidad que siempre me ha rechazado, saber que nadie me va a atrapar mientras esté escondido detrás de esta máscara, advertir que estoy lejos del alcance de la policía, percatarme que todo el tiempo que he dedicado al entrenamiento da sus frutos saltando de forma casi increíble, derrotando a los soldados que custodiaban el lugar sin siquiera sudar un poco… me hizo sentir invencible, poderoso.

Ignoraba el motivo por el cual mis compañeros no compartían el mismo entusiasmo que yo, seguían cargando el camión con todas las cajas. Al principio creí que como yo era el único que estaba por primera vez en misión, era la emoción de hacerlo por primera vez.

Empecé a albergar dudas bastante injuriosas acerca de mi inteligencia al no saber por qué todos los demás volteaban en todas direcciones, como esperando algo o alguien que habría de darnos muchos dolores de cabeza… realmente odio cuando adivino las verdaderas razones…

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

At first, all I noticed were four silhouettes that jumped down from the top of the warehouse. All of us brandished our weapons instinctively waiting for the clash.

"You're finished Shredder!" - those were the first words I heard from the mouth of one of the beings I will hate until the day I die.

"You freaks have ruined my plans for the last time. Foot ninjas, ATTACK! "- our master ordered.

Until that moment I thought I had seen everything, I was so naive! ... A helping hand had turned on the lights of the place and before my eyes ... were four turtles that resembled a human being. They walked on two feet, carrying weapons that I, thanks to my training, identified instantly.

All wore a different colored bandana, I was lagging behind because I was in shock, my brain registered all the new information before my eyes, occasionally arguing with my reason which kept telling me, 'I'm hallucinating."

They moved with amazing speed... speed? Damn!, THEY WERE TURTLES!. It was completely IMPOSSIBLE!

I couldn't stay any longer there and do nothing; I approached immediately to the group around the turtle wearing a blue bandana. I think I did it without thinking, my unconscious mind had chosen the opponent against whom I wanted to test the skills I had obtained with so much effort. Undoubtedly the star pupil of the group of rookies could beat that beast smoothly...

And the night fell...

I am in my room in front of the mirror in the bathroom. An hour ago I just woke up, I was totally unconscious. The reason why I was in that humiliating state was because when I approached the group around the turtle who was wearing the blue bandana, I was knocked out by a green fist which was holding tightly a sai.

Until then I had been so proud of myself, with my results of my training, all the efforts I invested in becoming the best of the new group, my true dedication to an activity, something I had never done before.

I was furious! It couldn't be possible that an animal could defeat me! I couldn't do anything! I felt so humiliated!. It was so long since I felt like a failure...

What worried me the most was that our master must have noticed I had failed miserably, that was an obstacle for my plans. If I had to become the best I have to push myself further. The next time we meet with those beasts, I will have to be ruthless, my attacks will be lethal and I'll stop at nothing to achieve the goals I have set.

The only consolation I have is that our master also had a "serving" in the fury that overwhelmed us, anyone could perceived the Shredder contain the urge to scream for the defeat we had suffered at the hands of those freaks, a good reason that made perfect sense.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Al principio lo único que noté fueron cuatro siluetas que saltaron desde la parte superior de la bodega, instintivamente todos blandimos nuestras armas en espera del choque.<p>

"¡Estás acabado Shredder!" – fueron las primeras palabras que escuché de la boca de uno de los seres que habría de odiar hasta morir, de ese día en adelante.

"Ustedes fenómenos han arruinado mis planes por última vez. Ninjas, ¡ATAQUEN!" – ordenó nuestro amo.

Hasta ese momento creí que lo había visto todo, ¡qué ingenuidad!… algún acomedido había encendido las luces del lugar y frente a mis ojos aparecieron cuatro… tortugas que se asemejaban a un ser humano. Caminaban en dos pies, portaban armas que yo, gracias a mi entrenamiento, identifiqué al instante.

Todos usaban una bandana de color diferente, me había quedado rezagado presa del shock mientras que mi cerebro registraba toda la nueva información ante mis ojos, discutiendo de vez en cuando con mi razón que no dejaba de decirme: 'estoy alucinando'.

Todos se desplazaban con una rapidez asombrosa, ¿rapidez?, ¡con un demonio!, ¡ERAN TORTUGAS!. Era completamente ¡IMPOSIBLE!.

No podía estar por más tiempo sin hacer nada, me acerqué de inmediato al grupo que rodeaba al que portaba una bandana de color azul. Creo que lo hice sin pensar, mi mente inconsciente había escogido al oponente contra el que yo quería poner a prueba mis habilidades que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Sin duda alguna el alumno estrella del grupo de novatos podría vencer sin problemas a esa bestia…

Ese día en la noche...

Me encuentro en mi habitación frente al espejo en el cuarto de baño. Hace una hora que acabo de despertar, estaba totalmente inconsciente. La razón por la cual me encontraba en ese humillante estado se debía a que al momento de acercarme al grupo que rodeaba a la tortuga de azul fui noqueado por un puño verde que sujetaba con fuerza un sai.

Hasta ese momento había estado tan orgulloso de mi mismo, de mis resultados con mi entrenamiento, de todo el esfuerzo que invertí en convertirme en el mejor del nuevo grupo, de mi verdadera entrega hacia una actividad, lo cual nunca había hecho antes.

¡Estaba furioso!. No podía ser posible que un animal pudiera derrotarme, ¡no pude hacer absolutamente nada!, ¡me sentía tan humillado!. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía como un fracasado...

Lo que más me preocupaba era que nuestro amo debió haberse dado cuenta que fracasé miserablemente, eso era un obstáculo para mis planes, si habría de convertirme en el mejor debía esforzarme aún más. La próxima vez que nos encontremos con esas bestias, habré de ser despiadado, mis ataques serán letales y no me detendré ante nada para alcanzar las metas que me he puesto.

El único consuelo que tengo es que nuestro maestro también tuvo su "ración" en la furia que nos invadía, podía percibirse que contenía las ganas de gritar por la derrota que habíamos sufrido a manos de esos fenómenos, no era para menos.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

I spent my whole night thinking of revenge. After a sleepless night, neither my stomach nor my jaws were in the mood for solid foods. So, when I came down to the dining room for breakfast, I just poured myself some juice.

I took a seat next to the companions whom I knew more than the others. These persons were just like me, very talented. Many of the men with whom I first came to this place, looked at me with envious eyes when I began to stand out among them. They were jealous of my accomplishments. But this time several of those men looked at me mockingly after finding out that our mission was a failure. It was intolerable.

"It seems you were lucky, my friend." - Said one of the men who was in front of me.

"Lucky?" - I asked in a very upset tone - "It's a joke?"

"Of course not," - the man replied quietly but angrily at my reaction - "Haven't you heard that several of our members didn't survive? You are one of the few lucky ones who only got a punch in the face, other members got here with broken bones or serious injuries."

"That doesn't console me, my friend." - I said I really didn't care about the others; all that really mattered to me was my defeat. I only wanted to learn more about our enemies.

"Does anyone know those monsters?" - I asked everyone around me.

Everyone smiled bitterly letting out an annoying giggling.

"Of course," - the man who was next to me, replied - "All the foot soldiers that have accompanied Saki for a while, know them. Maybe we don't know them perfectly, but the scars on our bodies and our battered pride, has gave us the opportunity to identify them easily."

"Tell me everything you know." - I said in a demanding voice.

"Well, you had the chance to see them, they are four. The most carefree among them is the one who carries nunchuks, he wears an orange bandana. That one and the one who wears a purple bandana are ... relatively ... the easiest targets if we attack them in group. But don't let me influence you with my words, all of them are dangerous."

The strongest of the four is the one in red, you must be very careful with him. He is incredibly dangerous when he is angry, if he gets close to you when he is invaded by rage, you can consider yourself dead.

Like the blue, the red always protects the other two. Many of our members have fallen dead with a sai through their throats. The sais he carries. I had a punctured lung because of him and the others I've known haven't been so lucky.

"And the one in blue?"

"It's the most skilled of the four, all the others follow him. He never loses sight of everything that happens in the surroundings; at any time he can take steps that catch us all off guard. Never go near the others if he is close or he isn't surrounded by several of us. If you take the risk, you will die."

All the new data that my colleagues provided me helped me to find the weak point of the group. Needless to say, I haven't found any ... for now.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de haber pasado una mala noche entregado por completo a sueños de venganza, ni mi estómago ni mi mandíbula estaban de humor para recibir alimentos sólidos, así que en cuanto baje al salón comedor para desayunar sólo me serví un poco de jugo.<p>

Tomé asiento junto a los compañeros con quienes había tratado más que con los demás. Todos ellos eran, al igual que yo, muy talentosos. Muchos de los hombres con los que llegué por primera vez al lugar me veían con ojos envidiosos cuando comencé a destacar, estaban celosos de mis logros. Pero en esta ocasión varios de ellos me miraron con sonrisas burlonas después de haberse enterado del fracaso de nuestra misión. Era intolerable.

"Parece ser que tuviste suerte amigo." – me dijo uno de los comensales que se encontraba frente a mí.

"¡¿Suerte?" – pregunté con tono muy disgustado – "¡¿Acaso es una broma?"

"Por supuesto que no," – respondió con voz tranquila pero con tono enfadado por mi reacción mi interlocutor – "¿acaso no te enteraste que varios de nuestros miembros no sobrevivieron? Eres uno de los pocos que sólo obtuvo un golpe en el rostro, otros miembros llegaron con huesos rotos o heridas graves."

"Eso no me consuela amigo." – respondí, en realidad no me importaban los demás, lo único que verdaderamente me importaba era mi derrota y además quería saber más de nuestros enemigos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a fondo a esos monstruos?" – pregunté a todos los que me rodeaban.

Todos se sonrieron con amargura dejando escapar risitas nerviosas y molestas.

"Por supuesto," – contestó el que se encontraba a mi lado – "todos los que hemos acompañado a Saki de un tiempo acá, los conocemos, tal vez no a fondo, pero las cicatrices en nuestros cuerpos y nuestro maltrecho orgullo nos han dado la oportunidad de identificarlos fácilmente."

"Dime lo que sepas." – dije con voz que exigía saberlo todo.

"Bueno, tuviste la oportunidad de verlos, son cuatro; el más despreocupado de ellos es el de los chacos con bandana anaranjada. Ese y el de morado son… relativamente… los blancos más fáciles, si los atacamos en grupo. Pero no te dejes llevar por mis palabras, todos son peligrosos."

El más fuerte de los cuatro es el de rojo, debes tener mucho cuidado con él, es increíblemente peligroso cuando se enfurece, si se te acerca cuando está invadido por la furia puedes darte por muerto.

Al igual que el de azul, el de rojo siempre protege a los otros dos. Muchos han caído con la garganta atravesada por los sais que porta, yo mismo tuve un pulmón perforado por su causa y otros que he conocido no han tenido tanta suerte.

"¿Y el de azul?"

"Es el más diestro de los cuatro, todos los demás lo siguen. Jamás pierde de vista todo lo que sucede, en cualquier momento puede realizar ciertas acciones que nos toman desprevenidos a todos. Nunca te acerques a ninguno de los demás si él está cerca o no está rodeado por varios de nosotros, porque estarás perdido."

Todos los nuevos datos que me proporcionaron mis compañeros dieron varias vueltas en mi cabeza tratando de encontrar el punto débil del grupo, huelga decir que no encontré ninguno… por el momento.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

As time went on, our attempts to commit various crimes were turned into failures, due the intervention of those four monsters. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months.

During this time I have focused myself on gathering information from all the experiences I was in when I had to face them. My comrades haven't helped me at all, the only concern they have is only one: to survive. I could almost swear that many of them are just simply trying to stay to the rearguard to avoid dealing with those strange ninjas.

Always, at the end of the battle, our master gives the order to retreat and several members who haven't been known for being skilled have the obligation to collect all the dead bodies after the battle. It is obvious, we don't want the police to begin to wonder who are all these men dressed in strange clothes. We shouldn't compromise our master.

Well, what matters here are my observations, not all those useless cowards.

Summoning all my courage and my ability I have been able to face each of them several times. Unfortunately I haven't managed to do it alone, but as a group. The first freak I confronted was the one that wears an orange bandana. My comrades were right, that monster can be careless at times. I managed to hurt the freak slightly in the arm before being defeated by the monster that carries katanas.

Using my uncanny ability to read everything in the eyes of others, I could see the bottom of the eyes of that mutant in orange before being defeated. Maybe all the people have the ability to recognize the basic feelings in people's eyes, but as I mentioned before, in me, that ability exceeds the average capacity. Just at a glance I can know everything.

The first thing that struck me was the color. That thing has the most clean and transparent blue eyes in the world. I'm not praising or extolling that mutant, I simply mention a fact. Inside them I could perceive many feelings, but the one which prevails over all others is the joy, the desire for fun.

I don't understand it. Especially I can't understand how it is possible that one of them is smarter than us; I mean the one carrying a bo. After all we are human; the human race is the only one who rules this world. But the eyes of this creature reflect an unlimited capacity for reasoning. No, definitely, I can't understand where those things have come, although I am certain, our master knows, is a man full of secrets, secrets that I hope some day, I will discover.

This particular being, the mutant that wears a purple bandana, can confuse us a lot. On one occasion when we try to plant a bomb, this monster could turn off the mechanism in less than a minute ... the device was supposed to be designed to avoid any interference since it was built by Dr. Stockman, an insignificant little man who believes he is the only genius on the face of this planet, a pedant, I really hate him.

Seeking revenge, on another occasion, I confronted the mutant in red, trying to settle the score; I still remember the first blow I had received. Stupid choice, at least, no one can deny I have a lot of courage. That day I also approached the group around that thing with the firm intention to return at least that first punch.

I had never seen the face of that thing closely, is the embodiment of anger. His eyes seem to glow more intensely when the freak is in the midst of the fight. It fights fiercely, passionately and sometimes is completely blinded by rage. It was the first time in a long time I felt fear, a fear so deep that I think my hair had turned gray. Because of this I couldn't sleep for three days, nightmares haunted me constantly, relentlessly and tirelessly.

After that time I got rid of those bad dreams, it was about time, I'm not a child anymore. It is further assumed that I am a warrior with special training. What our master would think if he knew that one of the members of his clan has been hiding under the covers of his bed because of stupid nightmares, it would be a shame...

Sometime after that incident, I pluck up courage to face again the mutant in red. I had to defeat the freak that was responsible for the lack of sleep I suffered for a while. I thought if I had to face that freak, I had to give in to be completely filled with anger, so I had to bury myself in battle against that thing.

My comrades fell one by one, me, blinded by the adrenaline, kept attacking until I saw myself on the floor waiting for the finish blow. Just when I thought it was over for me, a katana got in the way of those sais that pointed to my throat. I looked up and my eyes met the eyes of the monster in blue.

It was the first time I saw so closely that creature's eyes... eyes full of courage. The conviction laced with a tone of command, wrapped the firm words that were mentioned before me, words that made me feel even more hatred and humiliation: "Let's go Raph, it's over. We have to respect the lives of those who have been defeated and can fight no more."

I hate them so much, they made me realize that I have reached the limit of my ability; I'll never have enough ability to deal face to face with one of them. Even the Shredder has had difficulties when he faces them; our master has not been able to defeat them, damn! He hasn't been able to quench the thirst for revenge that has seized him every time he came back totally defeated, with empty hands.

Fortunately, there is not a day that won't come and there isn't a period that doesn't have a deadline. Our lord has suffered enough the disgrace to be defeated again and again. Every defeat is a drop of gall that has being poured up little by little on the wound those things have inflicted deep into his mind. Resulting in a plan that the day after it was conceived, was revealed to us.

Saki chose several of us for carry out the plan ... I'm glad I will be one of them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, nuestros intentos de cometer varios crímenes se vieron convertidos en fracaso debido a la intervención de esos cuatro monstruos. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses.<p>

Durante todo este tiempo me he enfocado a reunir información de todas las experiencias que he vivido al enfrentarme con ellos. Mis compañeros no me han ayudado en lo absoluto, la única preocupación que tienen todos ellos es solamente: sobrevivir. Casi podría jurar que varios simplemente tratan de quedarse a la retaguardia para evitar enfrentarse a esos extraños ninjas.

Siempre, al terminar la batalla, nuestro amo da la orden de retirarnos y varios de los miembros que no han destacado por ser habilidosos tienen como obligación recoger todos los cadáveres que quedaron después de la batalla. Es obvio, no queremos que la policía comience a preguntarse quienes son todos esos hombres vestidos con ropas tan extrañas, no debemos comprometer a nuestro amo.

Bueno, lo importante aquí son mis observaciones, no todos esos cobardes e inútiles.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor y de mi habilidad he logrado enfrentarme a cada uno de ellos en distintas ocasiones, desgraciadamente no lo he logrado hacer solo, sino en grupo. El primero a quien logré enfrentarme fue al de bandana anaranjada. Mis compañeros tenían razón, puede llegar a ser descuidado en ocasiones. Yo mismo pude herirlo levemente en un brazo antes de ser derrotado por el monstruo que porta katanas.

Aplicando mi asombrosa habilidad para leer todo en los ojos de los demás, pude ver el fondo de los ojos de aquel mutante de anaranjado antes de ser derrotado. Tal vez todas las personas puedan tener la capacidad de reconocer los sentimientos básicos en los ojos ajenos, pero como mencioné antes, en mí, esa capacidad sobrepasa el promedio. Tan sólo con una sola ojeada puedo saberlo todo.

Lo primero que me sorprendió fue el color. Esa cosa tiene los ojos azules más limpios y transparentes del mundo. No estoy alabando o ensalzando a ese mutante, simplemente cito un hecho. Dentro de ellos pude percibir muchos sentimientos, pero el que prevalece por sobre todos los demás es la alegría, el ansia de diversión.

No lo entiendo. Y mucho menos puedo comprender cómo es posible que uno de ellos, me refiero al que porta un bo, sea más listo que nosotros que somos humanos; después de todo la raza humana gobierna el planeta. Sus ojos reflejan una capacidad ilimitada para el raciocinio. No, definitivamente no puedo comprender de dónde han salido esas cosas, aunque de algo estoy seguro, nuestro maestro lo sabe, es un hombre lleno de secretos, secretos que espero algún día descubrir.

Este ser en particular, el mutante de bandana morada, puede llegar a confundirnos enormemente. En una ocasión cuando tratamos de poner una bomba, este monstruo pudo desactivar el mecanismo en menos de un minuto… se suponía que el dispositivo fue diseñado para evitar cualquier interferencia ya que fue construido por el doctor Stockman, un insignificante hombrecillo que se cree el único genio sobre la faz de este pobre planeta, un pedante, realmente lo odio.

Tratando de vengarme, en otra oportunidad, del primer golpe que había recibido, me enfrenté al mutante de rojo. Estúpida elección, cuando menos, no se puede dudar de mi valor. Ese día también me acerqué al grupo que lo rodeaba con el firme propósito de devolver, cuando menos, aquel golpe.

Nunca había visto de cerca su rostro, es la encarnación de la ira. Sus ojos parecen brillar más intensamente cuando se encuentra en medio de la pelea. Pelea con fiereza, con pasión y a veces está completamente cegado por la furia. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí temor, un temor tan profundo que creo que debo haber encanecido. A causa de ello no pude dormir bien en tres días, las pesadillas me persiguieron sin cesar, sin tregua y sin descanso.

Pasado ese tiempo me deshice de los malos sueños, ya era hora, ya no soy un niño, además se supone que soy un guerrero con un entrenamiento especial. Qué diría nuestro amo si supiera que uno de lo miembros de su clan ha estado escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas de su cama a causa de estúpidas pesadillas, sería una vergüenza…

Tiempo después de ese incidente me armé de valor para enfrentar de nuevo al mutante de rojo, tenía que derrotar al causante de los desvelos de los que fui víctima durante un tiempo. Creo que tuve que enfrentar el fuego contra el fuego, yo también cedí a estar completamente invadido por la ira y me enfrasqué con todo en la lucha contra él.

Mis compañeros cayeron uno a uno, yo, cegado por la adrenalina, no dejé de atacar hasta que me vi a mi mismo en el suelo esperando el golpe de gracia. Justo en el momento en que creí que todo había terminado para mí, una katana se interpuso en el camino de esos sais que apuntaban a mi garganta. Levanté la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los del monstruo de azul.

Era la primera vez que veía tan cerca los ojos de aquel ser, ojos llenos de valor. La convicción acompañada de un tono de mando, acompañaba a las palabras firmes que se mencionaron delante de mí, palabras que me hicieron sentir aún más odio y humillación: "Ya vámonos Rafa, todo ha terminado. Hay que respetar la vida de los que han sido vencidos y no pueden pelear más."

Los odio tanto, me han hecho darme cuenta que he alcanzado el límite de mis capacidades, que nunca tendré la suficiente habilidad para enfrentarme cara a cara con alguno de ellos. Hasta Shredder ha tenido dificultades para enfrentarlos, nuestro amo no ha sido capaz de derrotarlos, vamos, ni siquiera ha podido saciar la sed de venganza que se ha apoderado de su persona cada vez que regresamos totalmente derrotados, con las manos vacías.

Pero, no hay día que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla. Nuestro amo ha sufrido bastante la deshonra de ser vencido una y otra vez. Se ha acumulado poco a poco cada gota de hiel que esas cosas han derramado en la herida que se encuentra en lo profundo de su mente, dando como resultado un plan que al día siguiente de haberse concebido, nos fue revelado.

Saki escogió a varios de nosotros para el plan… me alegra que yo seré uno de ellos.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

We spent several days waiting for them to appear... days in which we have coped with the nuisance and bother. We have specific orders to capture any of the mutants. We should warn the closest groups to the place where we were as soon as we see them, to regroup and have the support of all members of the elite that way our mission would be a success.

Shredder had made it clear that failure of this plan wasn't an option, we had seen perish one of our companions at the hands of members of the elite, a horrible death in cold blood, because, as it had been mentioned, his incompetence was the cause. When I witnessed the murder I kept telling myself, "the useless ones must die ... our master is right," but it didn't work, I think my confidence in the plan I have, has suffered a sharp jolt. Shredder may not have been my best choice ... but if I accomplish the goal I set myself, I will have power, power beyond my wildest dreams.

It is the second week we're on our observation post, this is so boring ... but in the second Saturday's evening, we saw them leap over our heads. At last, it was our chance. Immediately I notify to all the groups that our targets had been close to us and we were going to follow them. I was a little worried that there was no answer. I led the small group; it was my chance to shine.

We followed them stealthily, waiting for them to stop, we should wait for the reinforcements, but, suddenly, the four split up. That was so strange, whenever we faced them, they were together or in pairs, never alone. When my partners observed this curious and unexpected behavior they turned to me waiting my orders. I decided to follow the one in blue. After so many battles, I knew my master would like to have that one in his power.

We had been following him just a couple of minutes when he suddenly turned around a huge water tank. When we did the same thing, we couldn't see him. "Heck! We lost him! "I thought. We spent several minutes looking for him, I was about to give up and go in another direction when I saw a shadow that stood near the garbage dumps that were in an alley that was ten floors below us. "Well, I still have a chance," this thought revived me, all my partners and me went down into the alley.

Great was our astonishment when I saw our target again, but he wasn't alone, the four were present. It was too late for me to realize that we had fallen into a trap. I knew full well that we had no chance, just ten foot soldiers were part of the small group I led ... and the reinforcements hadn't arrived. Each of them could beat a dozen of us at the same time, but my pride was stronger than my fear, I drew my sword and ordered the others to do the same. However, if we survived without fulfilling our mission, we knew we would have a certain death at the hands of our master.

All my followers tried, just like me, to face them but those things were just trying to worn us out, so they only defended themselves. In a fit of desperation I jumped to one of the emergency stairs that was on one of the sides of the building, I wanted to make an attack over their heads. But fate was against me that night, through an unimaginable oversight, I stumbled and fell heavily to the floor banging my head, I passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was a ceiling that I hadn't seen in my whole life. My vision was still blurry, so I tried to put one of my hands on my eyes, but something prevented me to do it ... that was enough for my senses to be sharpened by fear, I opened my eyes completely when I realized that I was bounded to a bed hospital by ties that were in my wrists and my ankles.

"Don't move you banged your head very hard." A quiet voice said which took me by surprise. I tried to locate the source of the voice but it seemed that the person was behind me. Suddenly, the intensity of light in the room halved giving my eyes a break; they began to give me a headache because of discomfort.

My surprise increased when I saw that one of the mutants was approaching me, the one in purple.

"I'm finished." I thought tensing my body upon seeing the mutant approaching to me closer and closer. The fear completely paralyzed me, my hands and feet were bound, and I was completely at the mercy of that beast. Unconsciously I closed my eyes awaiting the final blow, but instead of feeling pain, I felt a gentle touch on one of my arms. I slowly opened my eyes again to see the purple monster sitting next to the bed where I lay, touching me gently, his eyes reflected a genuine concern about me.

"It seems you're better. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Sorry, we had to tie you to a bed, but my brothers and I thought it would be the best for your situation and ours."

I didn't answer, the fear that was plaguing me until then transformed without difficulty into anger and hatred, feeling totally helpless increased my desire to destroy them, to shout at him that it wasn't of his business to know about my feelings or my condition. It was very unpleasant and irritating that one thing as he, was touching me and talking to me ... a real person.

"I know you're not too pleased with the situation you are in right now, but as I mentioned before, you don't have to be afraid, my brothers and I have brought you home with a purpose, besides we had to treat the injury you have suffered. We had never brought an enemy here at home before, but I assure you that once we got what we need, we will let you go."

The look in his eyes and tone of his voice lacing those words addressed to me reassured me a bit ... but I kept thinking I was surrounded by enemies ... anyway; I had no choice but to wait.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Hemos pasado varios días esperando a que aparezcan… días en los cuales hemos elevado el fastidio a un arte. Tenemos órdenes específicas de capturar a cualquiera de los mutantes. En cuanto los avistáramos deberíamos avisar a los grupos cercanos al lugar en el cual nos encontrábamos para reagruparnos y tener el apoyo de todos los miembros de la élite para no fallar en nuestra misión.<p>

Shredder había dejado muy claro que el fallo en este plan no era una opción, habíamos visto perecer a uno de nuestros compañeros a manos de los miembros de la élite, una muerte horrible a sangre fría; por causa, según habían mencionado, de su incompetencia. Cuando presencié el asesinato me repetía a mi mismo: "los inútiles deben morir… nuestro maestro está en lo cierto", pero no funcionó, creo que mi seguridad en el plan que tengo trazado ha sufrido una brusca sacudida. Shredder tal vez no haya sido mi mejor opción… pero si logro lo que me he propuesto tendré poder más allá de mis sueños más ambiciosos.

Es la segunda semana que estamos en nuestro puesto de observación, esto es tan aburrido… pero al anochecer del segundo sábado los vimos saltar por encima de nuestras cabezas, al fin, era nuestra oportunidad. De inmediato avisamos a todos los grupos que nuestros objetivos habían pasado cerca de nosotros y que íbamos a seguirlos, me preocupé un poco por que no obtuve respuesta. Yo dirigía al pequeño grupo, era mi oportunidad de brillar.

Los seguimos sigilosamente, en espera de que se detuvieran para esperar a los refuerzos, pero, repentinamente, los cuatro se separaron. Eso era muy extraño, siempre que los enfrentábamos se encontraban juntos o en parejas, nunca solos. En cuanto mis compañeros observaron esta curiosa e inesperada conducta se volvieron a mí esperando órdenes. Decidí seguir al de azul, después de tantas veces de haberlos enfrentado, sabía que a mi amo le agradaría tenerlo bajo su poder.

Llevábamos apenas un par de minutos siguiéndolo cuando de pronto nuestro objetivo dio la vuelta alrededor de un enorme depósito de agua. Al dar la vuelta nosotros no lo vimos. "¡Diantres! ¡Lo hemos perdido!" pensé. Dedicamos varios minutos a buscarlo, estaba a punto de darme por vencido y seguir en otra dirección cuando advertimos una sombra que sobresalía cerca de los depósitos de basura que se encontraban en un callejón que estaba diez pisos debajo de nosotros. "Bien, aún tengo una oportunidad," este pensamiento me reanimó y bajé con todos mis compañeros al callejón.

Grande fue nuestro asombro cuando vi de nuevo al objetivo, no se encontraba solo, estaban los cuatro presentes. Era muy tarde para darme cuenta que habíamos caído en una trampa. Sabía de sobra que no teníamos oportunidad, apenas éramos diez los que formábamos el pequeño grupo… y aún no llegaban los refuerzos. Cada uno de ellos podía vencer a una docena de nosotros al mismo tiempo; pero mi orgullo pudo más que el miedo, de inmediato desenvainé mi espada y ordené a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. De cualquier forma, si sobrevivíamos sin cumplir con nuestra misión, nos esperaba una muerte segura a manos de nuestro amo.

Todos mis seguidores trataron, al igual que yo, de enfrentarlos pero parecía que sólo estaban tratando de cansarnos, solamente se defendían. En un arranque de desesperación salté a una de las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraba en uno de los costados de los edificios, quería realizar un ataque por encima de sus cabezas. Pero el destino estaba en contra mía aquella noche, por un descuido inimaginable, tropecé y caí pesadamente al piso golpeándome la cabeza, perdí el sentido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero que vi al recobrar la conciencia fue un techo que desconocía por completo. Mi vista aún estaba borrosa, traté de llevarme una de mis manos a mis ojos, pero una atadura me lo impidió… eso fue suficiente para que mis sentidos se agudizaran por el temor, abrí mis ojos completamente al darme cuenta que estaba sujeto a un cama de hospital por ataduras que se encontraban en mis muñecas y en mis tobillos.

"No te muevas, te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza." dijo una voz tranquila tomándome por sorpresa, intenté localizar el origen de la voz pero parecía que la persona se encontraba detrás de mí. De pronto, la intensidad de la luz en la habitación disminuyó a la mitad proporcionándole a mis ojos un descanso para poder enfocarlos mejor, además, comenzaba a darme una fuerte jaqueca a causa del malestar.

Mi sorpresa aumentó al ver acercarse a uno de los mutantes, el de morado.

"Estoy perdido," pensé tensando mi cuerpo al ver al mutante acercarse cada vez más a mí, el miedo me paralizó por completo, estaba atado de pies y manos, completamente a merced de esa bestia. Inconscientemente cerré mis ojos en espera del último golpe, pero en vez de sentir dolor, sentí un toque suave en uno de mis brazos, lentamente abrí de nuevo los ojos para ver al monstruo de morado sentado al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado, tocándome con suavidad, su mirada reflejaba una preocupación genuina por mí.

"Parece que ya estás mejor. No te preocupes no te haré ningún daño. Perdona que hayamos tenido que atarte a la cama, pero mis hermanos y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor en cuanto a tu situación y a la nuestra."

No contesté, el miedo que me había invadido hasta ese momento se trasformó sin ninguna dificultad en ira y odio, el sentirme totalmente indefenso acrecentaba mis deseos de destruirlos, de gritarle que no era de su incumbencia el saber de mi sentir o de mi condición, era muy desagradable e irritante que una cosa como él me estuviese tocando y hablando, a mí… a una persona de verdad.

"Sé que no estás muy complacido con la situación en la que te encuentras ahora, pero como te mencioné antes, no temas, mis hermanos y yo te hemos traído a casa con un propósito; aparte de tratar el golpe que has sufrido. Nunca habíamos traído a un enemigo aquí, a nuestro hogar, pero te aseguro que en cuanto hayamos obtenido lo que necesitamos, te dejaremos ir."

La mirada en sus ojos y el tono de voz con los que me dirigió esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco… pero no dejaba de pensar que me encontraba en medio de enemigos… de cualquier forma, no tenía otra opción más que esperar.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Now that you are in better condition, and you're awake," said suddenly the mutant in purple, "I will tell everyone to come to see you, that way you won't have any need to deal with uncertainty. I will be right back."

The mutant stood up and left the place. As the door closed I immediately wanted to free myself from my bonds. I struggled until I was too tired during the few minutes I was alone, the bonds didn't snap at all, they looked like they were made of a material that was pretty tough ... the only thing I was grateful for was that the mentioned material didn't hurt my body at all.

When I heard that the door opened, I kept still. Seeing all the beings that came in, I thought I was the victim of a hallucination because the four freaks were accompanied by a fifth mutant: a rat of monstrous dimensions! I think if I would have been a girl, I would have fainted right away.

"Welcome to our home, young man." Were the words that huge rat addressed to me when he saw me, I didn't answer, because besides being invaded by anger I was also full of foolish pride, I was full with a deep impression. I wondered silently, how many of these mutants are in this city? Did we were invaded and all the people were totally ignorant of these facts?

It was the first time one of those aberrations of nature inspired a deep impression on me and much to my regret ... respect ... not even Saki had given me that first impression so clear and unambiguous. This rat mutant was an old being; there were visible signs of aging in the fur that covered him, since some tufts on his head were gray. He walked with the aid of a cane. When the rat approached the foot of the bed, the turtle in blue brought a chair for the old man and helped him to sit down.

I didn't like at all that this old rat rested his deep gaze on me because I recognized instantly, thanks to the ability I have, that I couldn't fool him easily, it made me feel very nervous. Worst of all is that I think this rat also has the same ability as me, but developed to the fullest, thanks to experience.

While the old man was looking at me, the others approached to me. The blue and red on my right, the orange and purple to my left.

"Our father has given you a welcome to our home," the one in blue began to talk while I wondered: Father? "Now let us introduce ourselves. He is Master Splinter and they are my younger brothers: Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, I am the eldest, Leonardo. By now my brother Donatello has told you that we've brought you home because we have to discover the new Shredder's plan for the city. We know you are part of his clan, and perhaps you share Saki's thoughts but I am sure that within each person there is a spark of goodness, a spark which I hope will become a major purifying fire, which will make you realize that you're wrong and all the innocent people of the city deserve to keep enjoying a tranquil existence, that is why I ask to your conscience and your memory to give us the information you have about this plan, to stop it and prevent unnecessary suffering."

When he finished talking, the mutant in blue was silent like the others waiting for my answer. All his request was expressed in a voice that wasn't pleading, it was inviting me to deep reflection, urging me to do what I never had done in my entire life: to worry about other persons.

That monster was right; I knew all of my master's plan and the plan of reinforcement in case the first was a failure. But despite not having been threatened but persuaded to talk, I did what any member of the clan of Oroku Saki had to do in my place: I didn't reveal anything and I spat with loathing in the face of that idiot.

I didn't have to wait for the reactions that response provoked, just for a moment I thought I was dead meat, the red mutant throw himself over me with a look of anger on his face, I could almost felt his hands on my neck, squeezing my trachea ... but the one in blue stopped him.

"No Raphael, don't hurt him!"

"I told you it was a lousy idea to bring one of those idiots here, Fearless!" The mutant in red shouted with a voice in which you could see that my presence bothered him a lot, but not as much as the order to not to hurt me. I chuckled derisively.

"Damn you! As soon as you are alone I will crush you like a miserable bug" the monster shouted when he noticed my laughter, "You will regret having done that to my brother!" The blue one stopped him again and managed to calm him by giving him a smile of gratitude and a look full of sweetness. But the red mutant wasn't the only one who was surprised to see that look in the eyes surrounded by blue color, I was also surprised that I couldn't see any shadow of rancor ... that look reminded me of one of my own brothers, a memory that was stored and protected in the depths of my mind, the memory of my own big brother.

"Come on brother! I know you can do it! "I remember those words clearly, I was only six or seven years old and my older brother helped me to learn to ride a bike, I remember ... that I fell and some kids made fun of me. My brother helped me up and gave me a kiss to help me to stop crying. The children laughed at me again but this time the subject of ridicule was the kiss, when I realized it I moved away from my brother with a look of disgust and I yelled at him: "Leave me alone, I'm not a baby anymore!" and I ran back home. My brother came home later with the bike, I wanted to apologize, but I was afraid, maybe he was too upset, that thought forced me to wait for him. I wasn't alone for long; as soon as he arrived he started to look for me. I thought he would be very angry at me for yelling when he only wanted to help me. When I saw him I was surprised that his eyes were full of sweetness, not recrimination, I hugged him, crying and asking for forgiveness ... I suffered a lot when he died.

"I swear on my honor that no one will harm you as long as you stay with us." This sentence took me out from the reverie of the sad memory of my brother; it was again the one in blue who was speaking to me as he wiped his face with a handkerchief that the purple in one gave him. "Forgive the reaction of my brother, he is a bit impulsive, but don't worry about him, he won't hurt you. It doesn't matter if you don't want to talk now; we will wait until we convince you that you don't have to obey a being as evil as Shredder. Meanwhile rest and if you're hungry in a moment we'll bring you food." All I did was to ignore him after hearing that, turning my head away, letting out a grunt of annoyance.

"It seems you've been happy and you have suffered a lot." The large rat told me when I saw him rose ready to go, I was dumbfounded, I got the impression he had seen all my memory in my eyes as if he has seen a movie. Damn! I hate when others know what I'm thinking, I looked away in disgust.

Everyone left the room and they started talking. I stood still listening to all their conversation, the voices filtered easily through the door, I could hear everything.

"Are you okay Leo?"

"Yes Mikey, don't worry, I should have expected such a reaction. I guess the guy must be very annoying knowing that the 'enemy' captured him, I think I'd be very angry too."

"My son, I'm sure your idea will bear fruits, it's just a youngster a little confused, you can steer him in the right direction."

"Yes father, I also have the same impression."

"You should let me punch him, Fearless! Didn't you get angry with that action? "

"Raph... I am very grateful you have defended me, but remember it would be wrong to attack a person who is helpless, my brothers are beings who are full of honor and compassion, right?"

"Damn! ... okay, I won't send him to form a queue in hell, but anyway I still think that we didn't need him..."

"Raph, you know well that I have exhausted all the resources that could offer us to enter the Shredder's system, and I did everything in my power with my computer and April's help only to find out that the information wasn't there ... and I can think of nothing more than ask directly."

"I know you did everything you could, Donatello, but ... do you think we can convince that fool to do the right thing?"

"If Leo believes we can, then I do too, hothead. Just wait until he realizes that we have no bad intentions, besides I'm sure I'll be the first one to be able to talk with him, my sympathy can break any armor of indifference or hostility the humans can wear."

"I bet you a hundred bucks, you won't do it, knucklehead."

"Bet accepted, but don't tell me, when I win, that you are in bankruptcy, hothead."

"Okay guys. Mikey, when you are done talking with Raph, bring him some food to our guest, we don't want him to suffer hunger. "

"Okay Leo."

"While you go for the food, I'll give him a pain pill and check him again before he sleeps. Ah! Also bring a glass of water, that way he can take the medicine, please. "

"Yeah, Donnie, I will do it right away."

After I heard all the conversation, all of them went away. I was so angry, I wasn't confused, I was willing to demonstrate them, besides, it is assumed animals can't reason or be on a par with humans. I will escape and I will tell my master about this place, we will destroy them. That way I will fulfill my goals and I will have the pleasure of being the last laugh.

I saw again the one in purple, coming into the room and approached me.

"In a moment I will give you a painkiller pill, my brother will get you some water and he will bring you your dinner." He said, at that time I vowed to not cooperate at nothing with them, even if I risk my own life.

The mutant with the orange bandana returned and brought with him a small table that served like a tray too, with dishes on top of it. He deposited the tray in a larger piece of furniture and immediately approached to the bed raising the headboard with a button, that way I could stay in a comfortable sitting position to eat. The one in purple pressed some buttons on a device that I thought it was a cell phone and right away the shackles on my wrists were opened, thus I could eat without any difficulty.

As soon as I was in the best position, the one in orange put the small table in front of me with and the mutant in purple gave me a pill. As soon as I had the glass of water in my hand I threw it to the face of the mutant that was smiling like an idiot, but he dodged it. With a swipe I threw the tray with all the food on the floor, and then I dropped the pill. I wanted to get up and run away from there, but I forgot the ties on my ankles.

Before I could try to pluck the ties around my ankles, the mutant in purple sprayed me a strange substance in the face with a kind of spray, I immediately felt drowsy and couldn't move more, but I wasn't still asleep. Both of them put me back to bed gently after turning down the headboard. I heard them speak...

"He is furious!"

"Are you all right Mikey?"

"Yep, after seeing what our older brother had to endure, I figured that would happen again. I hope master Splinter and Leo aren't mistaken and we can convince him. "

"At the moment I have to inject him the painkiller now he can't take it orally ..."

The mutant approached to me with a syringe and again I could feel soft hands that were taking care of me ... how strange, whenever I was injected by Saki's doctors it hurt, but here, I didn't even feel it. I fell into unconsciousness... again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahora que te encuentras en mejores condiciones, y estás despierto" me dijo de pronto el de morado, "le avisaré a todos para que vengan a verte y no tengas necesidad de lidiar con la incertidumbre. En un momento regreso."<p>

El mutante se levantó y salió del lugar. En cuanto cerró la puerta de inmediato quise liberarme de mis ataduras. Forcejeé hasta cansarme durante los escasos minutos que estuve solo, las ataduras no cedieron en lo más mínimo, parecía que estaban hechas de un material que era bastante resistente… lo único que agradecí, fue que el mencionado material no lastimaba para nada mi cuerpo.

En cuanto escuché que la puerta se abría, volví a quedarme quieto. Al ver a todos los seres que entraron, creía que estaba siendo víctima de alguna alucinación pues los cuatro fenómenos venían acompañados de un quinto mutante: ¡una rata de monstruosas dimensiones! Creo que si yo hubiese sido una chica, me habría desmayado de inmediato.

"Bienvenido sea a nuestro hogar, joven." Fueron las palabras que aquella enorme rata me dirigió al verme, no contesté por que además de estar invadido por la ira y el necio orgullo, estaba repleto de una impresión bastante profunda. Me preguntaba en silencio: ¿cuántos de estos mutantes hay en esta ciudad? ¿Acaso estábamos invadidos y todas las personas estaban totalmente ignorantes de estos hechos?

Era la primera vez que una de esas aberraciones de la naturaleza me infundía una profunda impresión y muy a mi pesar… respeto… ni siquiera Saki había podido darme esa primera impresión tan clara e inequívoca. Esta rata mutante era ya un anciano, podían apreciarse las señales de la edad en el pelaje que lo cubría, pues ciertos mechones en su cabeza ya eran grises. Caminaba ayudado con un bastón. Cuando la rata se acercaba al pie de la cama la tortuga de azul aproximó una silla para que el anciano tomara asiento.

No me agradó para nada que ese viejo posara su profunda mirada en mí, pues reconocí al instante, gracias a la facultad que tengo, que no podría engañarlo fácilmente, eso me puso muy nervioso. Lo peor de todo es que creo que esa cosa también tiene la misma facultad que yo, pero desarrollada al máximo, gracias a los años.

Mientras que la rata me examinaba, los demás se acercaron a mí. El de azul y el de rojo a mi derecha, el de naranja y el de morado a mi izquierda.

"Nuestro padre ya te ha dado la bienvenida a nuestro hogar," comenzó a hablar el de azul mientras yo me preguntaba: ¿padre?, "ahora permítenos presentarnos. El es el maestro Splinter y ellos son mis hermanos menores: Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael; yo soy el mayor, Leonardo. Como te ha mencionado mi hermano Donatelo te hemos traído a casa por que tenemos que descubrir el nuevo plan que tiene Shredder para la ciudad. Sabemos que formas parte de su clan, y tal vez compartas los pensamientos de Saki pero estoy seguro que dentro de todas y cada una de las personas hay una chispa de bondad, una chispa que espero se convierta en un gran fuego purificador, el cual hará que te des cuenta que estás en un error y que todas las personas inocentes de la ciudad merecen seguir disfrutando de una existencia tranquila, es por eso que acudo a tu conciencia y a tu memoria para que nos des la información que tengas acerca de este plan, para poder detenerlo y evitar sufrimientos innecesarios."

Al terminar de hablar, el mutante de azul guardó silencio al igual que los demás esperando mi respuesta. Toda su petición fue pronunciada con una voz que no suplicaba sino que invitaba a una profunda reflexión, exhortándome a hacer lo que nunca en toda mi vida había hecho: preocuparme por los demás.

Ese monstruo estaba en lo cierto, yo conocía todo el plan de mi amo y también el plan de refuerzo en caso de fallar el primero. Pero a pesar de no haber sido amenazado sino persuadido a hablar, hice lo que todo miembro del clan de Oroku Saki debía hacer en mi lugar: no revelé absolutamente nada y con aborrecimiento escupí a la cara de ese idiota.

Las reacciones a esa respuesta no se hicieron esperar, por un momento creí que ya había llegado mi hora, el mutante de rojo se arrojó sobre mí con un gesto de cólera en su rostro, casi sentí sus dos manos en mi cuello, estrujando mi tráquea… pero el de azul lo detuvo.

"¡No Rafael, no le hagas daño!"

"¡Te dije que era una pésima idea el traer a uno de esos idiotas aquí, Intrépido!" Gritó con voz en la que se notaba que mi presencia le molestaba bastante, aunque no tanto como la orden de no hacerme daño. Me reí entre dientes con sorna.

"¡En cuanto estés solo te aplastaré como a un insecto, maldito!" me gritó ese monstruo al notar mi risa, "¡Te arrepentirás de haberle hecho eso a mi hermano!" El de azul volvió a detenerlo y logró calmarlo dirigiéndole una sonrisa de gratitud y una mirada llena de dulzura. Pero el mutante de rojo no fue el único que se sorprendió al ver esa mirada en los ojos rodeados de color azul, yo también estaba sorprendido de no ver alguna sombra de rencor… esa mirada me hizo recordar a uno de mis propios hermanos, un recuerdo que estaba guardado y protegido en lo más profundo de mi mente, el recuerdo de mi propio hermano mayor.

"_¡Vamos hermanito! ¡Yo sé que puedes lograrlo!"_ recuerdo esas palabras con claridad, yo tenía apenas seis o siete años y mi hermano mayor me ayudaba a aprender a andar en bicicleta, recuerdo… que me caí y unos niños se burlaron de mí. Mi hermano me ayudó a levantarme y me dio un beso para que yo dejara de llorar. Los niños se volvieron a burlar de mí pero esta vez el motivo de las burlas fue el beso, al darme cuenta me separé de mi hermano con un gesto de disgusto y le grité: _"¡déjame en paz, ya no soy un bebé!"_ y corrí de vuelta a casa. Mi hermano llegaba a casa minutos después con la bici, yo quería disculparme, pero me daba miedo que estuviera molesto, ese pensamiento me empujó a esperar a que él me buscara. No duré mucho tiempo solo, pues él me buscó de inmediato. Creí que estaría muy enojado conmigo por haberle gritado cuando sólo quería ayudarme, pero al verlo a la cara me sorprendió que sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura y no de recriminación, me abracé a él llorando y pidiendo perdón… sufrí mucho cuando él murió.

"Te juro por mi honor que nadie te hará daño mientras estés con nosotros." Esta frase me sacó del ensimismamiento del triste recuerdo de mi hermano, era otra vez el de azul quien me hablaba mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo que el de morado le proporcionó. "Perdona la reacción de mi hermano, es un poco impulsivo, pero no te preocupes por él, no te hará daño. No importa si en este momento no quieres hablar, esperaremos a que te convenzas de que no tienes por que obedecer a un ser tan malvado como Shredder. Mientras tanto descansa y si tienes hambre, en un momento te traeremos alimentos." Lo único que hice después de escucharlo fue ignorarlo, volteando mi cabeza hacia otro lado, exhalando un gruñido de fastidio.

"Se ve que has sido dichoso y también que has sufrido mucho." Me dijo la enorme rata en cuanto lo miré levantarse para retirarse, me quedé mudo de asombro, me dio la impresión que había visto todo mi recuerdo en mis ojos como si hubiera sido una película. ¡Maldición! Cómo odio que sepan lo que estoy pensando, de inmediato volví la vista con disgusto hacia otro lado.

Todos salieron del cuarto y empezaron a hablar. Me mantuve quieto escuchando toda su conversación, las voces se filtraban fácilmente a través de la puerta, se podía oír todo.

"¿Estás bien Leo?"

"Si Mikey, no te preocupes, debí haber esperado una reacción como esa. Me imagino que el chico debe estar muy molesto por haber caído en manos del 'enemigo', creo que yo también estaría muy enojado."

"Hijo mío, estoy seguro de que tu idea rendirá frutos, es sólo un chico un poco confundido, ustedes podrán guiarlo en la dirección correcta."

"Si padre, yo también tengo la misma impresión."

"¡Debiste haberme dejado darle un golpe, Intrépido! ¿Acaso no te pusiste furioso con esa acción?"

"Rafa… te agradezco mucho que me hayas defendido, pero recuerda que no hubiera sido correcto atacar a una persona que se encuentra indefensa, mis hermanitos son seres con honor y compasión, ¿o no?"

"Demonios… está bien, no lo mandaré a hacer fila al infierno, pero de todas formas sigo pensando que no lo necesitábamos…"

"Rafa, tú bien sabes que agoté todos los recursos que podía ofrecernos el entrar al sistema de Shredder, ya hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance con mi computadora y con la ayuda de Abril sólo para descubrir que la información no estaba ahí… ya no se me ocurre nada más que no sea preguntar directamente."

"Ya sé que hiciste todo lo posible Donatelo, pero… ¿ustedes creen que podamos convencer a ese tonto de hacer lo correcto?"

"Si Leo lo cree, yo también gruñón. Sólo espera a que se dé cuenta que no tenemos malas intenciones, además estoy seguro que yo seré el primero que podrá hablar con él, mi simpatía puede romper cualquier armadura de indiferencia u hostilidad que los humanos traigan puesta."

"Te apuesto cien billetes a que no podrás, cabeza hueca."

"Apuesta aceptada, sólo que cuando gane no me vayas a decir que estás en bancarrota Rafita."

"Bien chicos. Mikey, en cuanto termines de hablar con Rafa llévale algo de cenar a nuestro huésped, no queremos que sufra hambre."

"Esta bien Leo."

"Mientras tú vas por la comida hermanito, yo voy a darle una pastilla para el dolor y a revisarlo una vez más antes de que duerma. ¡Ah! También trae un vaso de agua para que se tome la medicina, por favor."

"Muy bien Donnie, iré enseguida."

Después de escuchar eso todos se alejaron. Estaba furioso, yo no estaba confundido, estaba dispuesto a demostrárselos, además, se supone que los animales no pueden razonar ni estar al mismo nivel que los seres humanos. Escaparé y guiaré a mi amo hasta aquí para acabar con ellos, de esa forma alcanzaré todas mis metas y tendré el gusto de ser el último en reír.

Volví a ver al de morado entrar en la habitación y acercarse a mí.

"En un momento te daré una pastilla para que no tengas dolor, mi hermano va a traerte un poco de agua y tu cena." Me dijo; en ese momento me juré no colaborar en nada con ellos, aunque me jugara la vida.

El de anaranjado volvió y traía una mesita que servía al mismo tiempo de bandeja con platos encima. Depositó su carga en un mueble más grande y de inmediato se acercó a mí elevando la cabecera de la cama con un botón para que yo quedara en una posición más cómoda para comer. El de morado oprimió unos botones de un aparato que me pareció era un teléfono celular y de inmediato las ataduras en mis muñecas se abrieron, de esa manera podría alimentarme sin ninguna dificultad.

En cuanto estuve sentado el de naranja puso frente a mí la mesita con todo y el de morado me entregó una pastilla. En cuanto tuve el vaso de agua en mis manos lo lancé a la cara del que se sonreía como un estúpido, pero lo esquivó. De un manotazo tiré toda la comida al piso, tirando la pastilla al suelo, quise levantarme para salir huyendo de ahí pero me olvidé de las ataduras en mis tobillos.

Antes de que pudiera tratar de arrancarlas, el de morado me roció algo extraño al rostro con una especie de atomizador, de inmediato me sentí somnoliento y no pude moverme más, pero no me dormía aún. Ambos me volvieron a acostar suavemente después de haber bajado la cabecera de la cama. Los escuché hablar…

"¡De verdad que está furioso!"

"¿Estás bien Mikey?"

"Sí, después de ver lo que nuestro hermano mayor tuvo que soportar, supuse que volvería a pasar. Espero que el maestro Splinter y Leo no estén equivocados y podamos convencerlo."

"De momento tendré que inyectarle el analgésico, así no podrá tomarlo oralmente…"

El mutante se acercó a mí con una jeringa y de nuevo pude sentir manos suaves que me volvían a cuidar… que raro, siempre que me inyectaban los médicos de Saki me dolía, pero aquí, ni siquiera la sentí. De nuevo caí en la inconsciencia.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

"Once more I see the ceiling that is unknown to me." I told myself as I was opening my eyes slowly, I had slept well, but I was very thirsty. I tried to stretch my legs and my arms but the ties that were still around my wrists and ankles prevented me from doing it... this is so annoying!

Slowly I surveyed my surroundings to see if someone was with me or I was alone. Right next to my bed was the mutant in orange nodding himself off to sleep. I was surprised that he was deep asleep, maybe he was in that state because he had kept watch on me all night. A pitcher full of water, that was on top of one piece of furniture, caught my attention. I was really eager to drink a lot of that liquid.

I started thinking that having sworn I wouldn't cooperate at all even if I died, was a very stupid idea... my desire to quench my thirst was stronger than my pride, my body doesn't know how to deal with deprivation. I had no choice. So I took a humiliating decision.

"HEY YOU, FREAK!" I screamed loudly, my companion fell to the ground, scared, in a comical way, I couldn't suppress a smile, but I made it disappear instantly.

"I AM THIRSTY, GIVE ME WATER!" I demanded before giving him the opportunity to get up. The mutant raised his eyes to me before standing up saying, "You just had to say 'Good morning' that would have been more than enough. It seems that good manners weren't part of your training, right? " He ended with a smile.

"GIVE ME WATER, FREAK! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME SLOWLY?" I screamed again without saying anything about his stupid comments.

"There is not need to shout, of course we don't want to harm you or deprive you of everything you need. In a moment I will give you all the water you want, but this time don't throw the glass, with all the accidents we have in the kitchen because of our hothead brother we are running out of them." He replied.

While my night watchman approached to the cabinet to bring the pitcher close to me, the turtle in purple came in and started talking to the other.

"Morning Mikey, how do you feel this morning?"

"I am fine bro, thank you. I slept very well. "

"Did you say sleep?"

"Uh ... well ... I didn't meant sleep ... I just wanted to say... what I really wanted to say that I was resting my eyes, Yeah, that's it!, I was just resting my eyes."

"Mikey, Mikey ... don't let the others to find out, otherwise you will get a reprimand from father or Leo."

"Of course I won't tell Donnie, I'm not that stupid! Besides, I think our guest also slept very well, he woke up full of energy. "

"I WANT WATER!" I called out again when I saw the conversation lasted too long and I wasn't obtaining what I wanted.

"I told you ..." said the one in orange turning his head to the other mutant. He came next to me with the pitcher full of water in his hands.

The mutant in purple opened again the ties on my wrists, that way I could hold a glass full of water that the mutant in orange placed before me. I grabbed the glass and brought it closer to my lips, but a horrible thought stopped me.

"What's wrong?" The monster with the orange bandana asked me. "I thought you were very thirsty."

"You can't fool me, disgusting monster, I am sure this water is poisoned." I responded quite sure that I had exposed his true intentions.

"First, my name is Michelangelo. Second, we wouldn't have to bring you here to eliminate you, if we had an idea like that ... and thirdly, if the water was poisoned I couldn't do this." At the end of his speech, he took the glass off of my hands and drank all the water. After that, he filled another glass and handed it to me again.

I looked at him full of suspicion, by the time being his action hadn't minimized my suspicions at all, but after a moment seeing that he was fine, I drank a small sip. The effect of this fresh water in my dry throat was so rewarding that without realizing I was drinking the rest of the water eagerly.

When I finished drinking all the water, I didn't give back the glass, I dropped it to the floor, smiling mockingly when I heard how it shattered into several pieces, then I looked directly into the eyes of mutant wearing an orange bandana, challenging him.

The only thing that stupid mutant did, was to roll his eyes a little annoying. Upon seeing that, I yelled again demanding more water, again he approached to me and gave me another full glass and I drank again. When I had drunk half the water, the mutant grabbed his throat with both hands, emitting strange sounds as if he was drowning, that made my blood run cold and I turned pale ... the water was poisoned.

"Mikey ..." the one in purple said suddenly with an inappropriate calm to the situation, "stop kidding around, you're scaring him." That phrase was mentioned because the purple saw when my face turned white and how the rest of the water fell over me, also wetting the bed.

Immediately, the mutant who was choking, smiled at me and said, "Sucker!" The anger came over me, I threw the glass to his face, again, but he dodged it. Last night's scene was repeated, but this time, they didn't drug me. The purple held me by my wrists while the other quickly put the bonds back. They did it quickly, even though I struggled with all my might.

"LET ME GO! DAMN FREAKS!" I roared with all the energy the anger gave me. What a stupid joke!.

While I was struggling to no avail, they spoke.

"You and your silly jokes, Mikey." The one in purple complained.

"Come on Donnie, you know it was funny. Besides, those glasses deserved revenge, they were my favorites."

"DAMN IDIOT! YOU WILL DIE WHEN I ESCAPE AND TELL MY MASTER YOUR LOCATION! "I kept screaming, I felt I had the strength to never quit screaming, so I went on and on. As I did, both monsters covered their ears, they didn't listen to me at all, so I kept screaming until I got tired.

**"BE QUIET, DAMN IT! I CAN'T SLEEP!" **Exclaimed a voice as loud as thunder, which immediately made us flew half a meter in the air. The red mutant was at the door with red eyes, it seemed that he was struggling against the unbearable and unmistakable effects of a hangover.

All of us were quiet immediately. The two turtles that were with me did so because the other mutant looked really scary, I though they weren't very surprised, surely they were accustomed to see him like that. And I kept quiet because besides being surprised, I was tired. Upon seeing that all of us remained silent, the mutant looked at us, with a look that warned us that if he heard the slightest scandal, we were doomed.

"Raphael ..." the voice of the one in blue was heard, "don't yell. Come, I'll take you to your room, I prepared an infusion, it will help you to relax and sleep."

"For a moment I thought Raph was going to kill us." Said the orange laughing as the door closed. "I'm glad Leo took him to his room!"

"Surely Leonardo will give him one of his home remedies for a hangover, it always work." The one in purple said smiling as he sat beside the bed. "I'll check you head." He told me. "Please don't move."

I was tired of struggling and screaming, so I allowed him to check my head.

"Well, well, it seems there is no more reason to let you stay in bed. You have healed. If you're tired of being in bed, we have permission to set you free, but one of us will be always by your side ... for safety."

I couldn't believe my ears, it was just what I wanted, not being tied up, be free to be able to escape. I couldn't believe how stupid those mutants could be. But to make sure it wasn't a trap, I looked him in the eye. Nothing. There was nothing to show me that they were lying, that increased my bewilderment. Maybe it was because just one of them was enough to defeat ten foot ninjas at the same time and therefore they had a boundless confidence in their abilities. Well, whatever, I had the opportunity to gather all the information I wanted. I will manage to escape and report everything to the Shredder.

By now, my plans regarding these idiots had changed. It was time to see how good I was to act, to pretend. It would be easier for me to win their trust if I could pretend that I can be in calm. Besides in the meantime they were trying to gain my confidence to know all the information inside my head, I can get everything I want without revealing anything. Well, it was time to start.

The first thing I did was nod and immediately all the ties that held me, opened. Inmediately I stretched my arms and legs ... then I turned to be sitting beside the bed, before I could ask what could I wear instead of the robe I was wearing the one in blue came in, he brought a large paper bag with him.

"Good morning guys." He said to the other two mutants with a huge smile, it was time to start observe... you could tell by the way he looked at them that he loved them dearly. Well, well, a weak point.

"Good morning." He greeted me, but I had to act my part well and instead of expressing all the hatred I was feeling, I only nodded slightly in response. "Sorry we had to undress you, but your uniform was wet," he added, "we washed it, you fell into a puddle in the alley. But I brought you clothes. "He handed me the big bag and inside there were a pair of jeans, a shirt, white socks, underwear the same color and a box with blue sneakers, everything was my size and new.

"Where'd you get that, Leo?" Asked the mutant with the orange bandana.

"Casey brought the stuff, Mikey. When Casey came to pick up Raph to go for a drink, he offered to bring the clothes, and seems he have guessed the correct size, that's good. "Answered the purple, while the blue nodded.

"We will leave you alone for a moment, that way you can get dress and then you will spend the day with Mikey." He said nodding toward the mutant wearing orange. I nodded without opening my mouth at all and I started to get dressed. A long day was waiting for me, I hoped to find out where I was ...

When I went out of what appeared to be an infirmary room, I was surprised with what I saw. A huge circular space with two floors built with huge solid rocks. Something that looked like a tiny artificial lake was in the middle of the place, a small wooden bridge connected both ends of the lake. There were large doors in both floors, the whole place resembled an old castle. But ... where, in the great city of New York, is a place like this? Surely it was hidden underground, there wasn't anything like this on the surface, as far as I know.

"Please, come with me. I have to make breakfast. "The one in orange told me, suddenly turning to me. Reluctantly, I followed him to one of the gates that were on the first floor. Inside the room was a modest but well equipped kitchen with everything anyone could need when someone is a culinary art enthusiast.

The mutant showed me one of the dining room chairs, making me understand I had to sit down, and I did. He immediately started cooking.

"I never thought you could be so calm, lately you've been acting so impulsively I thought that once you were free from your bonds, you would run like crazy, trying to find the way out." These words made me realize that I wasn't convincing that idiot, it seems that pretend that I'm calm doesn't work as I expected, but before his suspicions could take root I said, "Shut up freak and leave me alone!"

"That's better! Now I recognize you!, by the way, what's your name? "

**To be continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Una vez más veo ese techo que me es desconocido." Me dije a mí mismo en cuanto pude enfocar mi vista, había dormido muy bien, pero estaba muy sediento. Traté de estirar mis piernas y mis brazos pero las ataduras que aún estaban alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos me lo impidieron… ¡esto es muy molesto!<p>

Lentamente inspeccioné mis alrededores para averiguar si alguien se encontraba conmigo o estaba solo. Justo a un lado de mi cama estaba sentado el mutante de naranja cabeceando. Me sorprendió que estuviese profundamente dormido, tal vez estuvo vigilándome toda la noche y por eso estaba en ese estado. Una jarra llena de agua que estaba en uno de los muebles llamó mi atención, realmente estaba ávido por una gran cantidad de aquel líquido.

Empecé a pensar que haberme jurado no cooperar en nada aunque muriese, había sido una idea muy estúpida… mi deseo de saciar mi sed pudo más que mi orgullo, mi organismo no sabe lidiar fácilmente con las privaciones. No tuve otra opción, así que tomé una humillante decisión.

"¡OYE TÚ, FENÓMENO!" Grité a voz en cuello mientras mi acompañante caía al suelo por el susto, pero de una forma tan cómica que no pude reprimir una sonrisa que hice desaparecer al instante.

"¡TENGO SED, DAME AGUA!" Exigí antes de darle la oportunidad de levantarse del piso. El mutante alzó su vista hacia mí antes de ponerse de pie diciéndome: "Con sólo decir 'Buenos días' era más que suficiente. Parece que los buenos modales no fueron parte de tu entrenamiento, ¿verdad?" terminó con una sonrisa.

"¡DAME AGUA, FENÓMENO!, ¿O ACASO QUIEREN MATARME LENTAMENTE?" Volví a gritar sin decir nada acerca de sus tontos comentarios.

"No tienes necesidad de gritar, por su puesto que no queremos hacerte ningún daño ni privarte de todo lo que necesites. En un momento te daré toda el agua que quieras, pero esta vez no arrojes el vaso; con todos los accidentes que tenemos en la cocina por culpa de nuestro gruñón hermano nos estamos quedando sin ellos." Me respondió.

Mientras mi vigilante nocturno se acercaba al mueble para acercarme el agua, la tortuga de morado entró y comenzó a hablar con el otro.

"Buenos días Mikey, ¿cómo amaneciste?"

"Bien hermano, gracias. Dormí muy bien."

"¿Dijiste dormir?"

"Eh… bueno… es que… no quise decir dormir… en realidad sólo… descansaba mis ojos, ¡Si, eso es!, sólo descansaba mis ojos"

"Mikey, Mikey… que no se enteren los demás, si no, vas a obtener una reprimenda del maestro o de Leo."

"¡Claro que no voy a decirlo Donnie, no soy tan tonto! Además, creo que nuestro huésped también durmió muy bien, despertó lleno de energía."

"¡QUIERO AGUA!" Grité otra vez al ver que la conversación duraba demasiado y que no obtenía lo que quería.

"Te lo dije…" agregó el de naranja dirigiéndose al otro mutante. Acercándose después a mí con la jarra de agua en sus manos

El de morado de nuevo abrió las ataduras de mis muñecas para que yo pudiese sujetar el vaso lleno que el mutante de anaranjado sostenía frente a mí. Agarré el vaso y lo acerqué a mis labios, pero me detuvo un horrible pensamiento.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó el de naranja. "Pensé que tenías mucha sed."

"A mí no me puedes engañar monstruo asqueroso, de seguro esta agua está envenenada." Respondí completamente seguro de que había desenmascarado sus verdaderas intenciones.

"En primer lugar mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, en segundo lugar no tendríamos que traerte hasta acá para eliminarte, si tuviéramos una idea como esa… y en tercer lugar, si el agua estuviese envenenada no podría hacer esto." Al finalizar de decirlo tomó el vaso de mis manos y lo bebió todo. Después de eso llenó otro vaso y me lo entregó otra vez.

Lo miré lleno de desconfianza, por el momento su acción no había minimizado mis sospechas para nada, pero al ver que se encontraba bien, tomé un pequeño sorbo. El efecto de esa agua fresca en mi reseca garganta fue tan gratificante que sin darme cuenta ya estaba bebiendo todo el resto del agua con avidez.

Al terminar de beber no entregué el vaso de vuelta sino que lo dejé caer al piso, sonriéndome con burla al escuchar como se rompía en varios pedazos y miré directamente a los ojos al mutante con bandana anaranjada, desafiándolo.

Lo único que hizo ese tonto fue dirigir su mirada al cielo un poco molesto, al ver eso volví a gritar que quería más agua, una vez más me acercó otro vaso lleno y volví a beber. Cuando estaba a la mitad del vaso el mutante se llevó ambas manos a su garganta, emitiendo sonidos extraños como si se estuviese ahogando, esto hizo que se me helara la sangre y palidecí… el agua si estaba envenenada.

"Mikey…" dijo de pronto con una calma poco apropiada a la situación el de morado, "déjate de bromas, lo estás asustando." Esa frase fue manifestada porque el de morado vio cómo mi semblante se volvió blanco y cómo el resto del agua caía sobre mí, mojando la cama también.

De inmediato el mutante que se ahogaba me sonrió y dijo: "¡Caíste!" La ira me invadió, volví a arrojar el vaso a su cara, de nuevo lo esquivó y después de eso se repitió la escena de la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez no me rociaron nada. El de morado me sostuvo por las muñecas mientras el otro rápidamente me colocó las ataduras de nuevo. Todo lo pudieron hacer rápidamente a pesar de que me resistí con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡SUÉLTENME MALDITOS FENÓMENOS!" Rugí con toda la energía que me daba la rabia de haber caído en una broma tan estúpida.

Mientras forcejeaba una vez más sin resultado alguno, ellos hablaban.

"Tú y tus bromas Mikey." Se quejó el de morado.

"Vamos Donnie, tú sabes que fue gracioso, además esos vasos merecían venganza, eran de mis favoritos."

"¡MALDITO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡TÚ MORIRAS CUANDO ESCAPE Y LE DIGA A MI AMO DONDE SE ENCUÉNTRAN!" Seguí gritando, sentía que tenía la fuerza para nunca dejar de hacerlo, así que seguí y seguí. Mientras lo hacía, ambos monstruos de tapaban los oídos, no me escuchaban para nada, continué así hasta que me cansé.

**"¡SILENCIO, CON UN DEMONIO! ¡NO ME DEJAN DORMIR!"** Exclamó una voz tan fuerte como un trueno, la cual de inmediato nos hizo saltar a los tres. El mutante de rojo estaba en la puerta con los ojos rojos, perecía que estaba batallando con los inaguantables e inconfundibles efectos de una resaca.

Todos callamos de inmediato. Las dos tortugas que estaban conmigo lo hicieron porque el otro mutante de verdad se veía aterrador, aunque ellos no se veían muy asombrados, de seguro estaban acostumbrados a verlo así. Y yo callé porque aparte de estar sorprendido estaba ya cansado. Al ver que todos habíamos guardado silencio, el mutante nos vio a todos con una mirada que nos advertía que al más mínimo escándalo, éramos historia.

"Rafael…" se escuchó la voz del de azul, "no grites. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación, te preparé una infusión que te ayudará a relajarte para que duermas."

"Por un momento creí que Rafa nos iba a asesinar." Dijo riéndose el de anaranjado en cuanto se cerró la puerta. "¡Que bueno que Leo se lo llevó!"

"De seguro Leonardo le dará uno de sus remedios caseros para la resaca, siempre funcionan." Dijo sonriéndose también el de morado sentándose junto a la cama. "Voy a revisarte la cabeza." Me advirtió. "Por favor, no te muevas."

Estaba tan cansado de forcejear y de gritar que dejé que me revisara.

"Bien, muy bien, parece ser que ya no hay motivo para que estés más tiempo en cama. Has sanado. Si estás cansado de estar acostado, tenemos permiso para dejarte libre de ataduras, pero uno de nosotros estará siempre a tu lado… por seguridad."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era justo lo que quería, estar libre de ataduras para escapar de aquí, no daba crédito a lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser estos mutantes. Pero, para asegurarme de que no se trataba de alguna trampa los miré directamente a los ojos. Nada. No había nada que me indicara que estaban mintiendo, eso aumentó mi desconcierto. Tal vez era porque uno solo de ellos bastaba para acabar con diez ninjas del pie al mismo tiempo y por eso tenían una confianza desmedida en sus habilidades. Bueno, lo que fuera, me daba la oportunidad de recabar información para cuando estuviese libre y le informara a Shredder.

De un momento a otro mis planes respecto a estos idiotas habían cambiado. Era la hora de ver qué tan bueno era para la actuación. Me sería más fácil hacer que confiaran en mí si fingía que podía estar tranquilo, además en el tiempo que ellos duraran tratando de ganarse mi confianza para conocer toda la información dentro de mi cabeza, yo podría obtener todo lo que quisiera sin revelar nada. Bien, era hora de comenzar.

Lo primero que hice fue asentir y de inmediato todas las ataduras que me sujetaban se abrieron. Inmediatamente después estiré mis brazos y piernas… después giré para quedar sentado a un lado de la cama, antes de que pudiera preguntar qué podía yo usar en vez de la bata que tenía puesta el de azul entró, traía consigo una enorme bolsa de papel.

"Buenos días chicos." Dijo dirigiéndose a los otros con una enorme sonrisa, era hora de comenzar a analizar… se notaba de inmediato por la forma en que los miraba que este ser los amaba mucho. Bien, bien, un punto débil.

"Buenos días." Me dijo a mí también, pero tenía que actuar bien mi papel y en vez de expresar todo el odio que sentía, sólo asentí levemente en respuesta. "Perdona que te hayamos quitado tu uniforme," añadió, "pero teníamos que lavarlo, estaba totalmente mojado, caíste en un charco en el callejón. Pero aquí te traigo ropa." Me entregó la enorme bolsa y en su interior había unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera, unos calcetines blancos, ropa interior del mismo color y una caja con unos tenis de color azul, absolutamente todo era de mi talla y nuevo.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo eso Leo?" Preguntó el de naranja.

"Casey nos hizo el favor de traerlo, Mikey. Cuando vino por Rafa para ir a tomar unos tragos se ofreció a traerle ropa, y parece ser que adivinó la talla correcta, eso es bueno." Respondió el de morado, mientras el de azul asentía.

"Te dejaremos solo un momento para que puedas vestirte y después pasarás el día con Mikey." Me dijo el de azul señalando al de naranja, asentí sin abrir la boca para nada y me dispuse a vestirme. Un largo día me esperaba para averiguar dónde me encontraba…

Cuando salí de lo que parecía ser un cuarto de enfermería, me sorprendí con lo que vi. Un enorme espacio circular de dos pisos construido con enormes rocas sólidas. Algo que parecía ser un diminuto lago artificial se encontraba en medio del lugar, un pequeño puente de madera conectaba ambos extremos del lago. Los dos pisos estaban llenos de grandes puertas, todo se asemejaba a un viejo castillo. Pero… ¿dónde, en la enorme ciudad de Nueva York, hay un sitio como este? Seguramente estaba escondido bajo tierra, por que en la superficie no hay nada que se le parezca, al menos que yo supiera.

"Ven, acompáñame. Hay que preparar el desayuno." Dijo de pronto el de naranja dirigiéndose a mí. De mala gana lo seguí a una de las puertas que estaban en el primer piso. Dentro de la habitación estaba una modesta cocina pero bien equipada con todo aquello que se necesita cuando se es un apasionado del arte culinario.

El mutante me señaló una de las sillas del comedor indicándome que me sentara y así lo hice. De inmediato comenzó a cocinar.

"Nunca creí que pudieses estar tan tranquilo, últimamente te has comportado tan impulsivamente que pensé que en cuanto te vieras libre de tus ataduras correrías como loco tratando de encontrar la salida." Estas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta que no estaba convenciendo a ese idiota, parece ser que fingir que estoy tranquilo no funciona como yo esperaba, pero antes de que sus sospechas se arraigaran dije: "¡Cállate fenómeno y déjame en paz!"

"¡Bien! Ahora si te reconozco, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?"

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

"What business is it of yours to know my name, freak? I asked him in a gruff tone.

"Because our father has taught us to address people by their names, especially the adults. Besides, I couldn't be calling you 'friend' or 'dude' all the time, it would be rude, and I think you wouldn't like to hear someone like me to call you that way, right?" He said smiling.

I don't know how much longer I can put up with this charade, that I can be in the midst of these beings without feeling humiliated or annoyed ... wait a minute...

"Hey ... I'm not that old," I began to protest, "I am just twenty-one years old ..." I don't know what impelled me to say that.

"Really? No offense, but your appearance says that you're older ... " That fool replied with a hidden chuckle, as he took out two bottles from the fridge, one filled with milk and the other filled with orange juice.

I am not so good guessing the age of people and try to guess the age of these monsters, was completely impossible for me, but I tried to counteract that little mockery asking, "And how old are you, stupid?"

"Fifteen."

I regretted having wanted to insult him. That answer left me in amazement and made me feel so humiliated.

"You... you are lying ..." I managed to protest.

"What makes you think that I'm lying to you?" He asked surprised, he really didn't understand the reason of my protest. I couldn't believe the naivety that was reflected in his big blue eyes.

"Because ... someone your age can't do what you do." I foolishly managed to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked me again without understanding what I was talking about ... Answering that question meant to admit that someone who was younger than me ... was better than me to be a warrior! I wouldn't give him that satisfaction, so I stopped talking, after that I frowned, crossed my arms and finally growled a little. Damn!

"Are you angry again? Well, I didn't mean to make you angry again. Better tell me, what do you feel like for breakfast? Scrambled eggs or cereal? Maybe you want to try both. "He said placing a huge box of cereal on the table.

I didn't answer.

"You are more difficult to deal with than I thought," he complained, "Look, I'll tell you something that will make you feel more comfortable: you won't be the only human who will join us for breakfast, here will be present two more humans and also one of them is a girl and she promised me to bring a ultra delicious apple pie." He said licking his lips. "If you behave," he added, "I will share a slice with you."

Again I didn't answer, but I asked to myself, "Are there humans who know these beasts?"

"Good morning, young man." The huge rat's greeting caught me unawares as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning, my son." He sat beside me at the table.

"Good morning sensei."

"Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neal haven't arrived yet?"

"Not yet, master, but I think they'll be arriving any minute now."

"Where are your brothers?"

"Donnie told me he was going to read a little article that seemed interesting in the newspaper, he will come in a moment, I'm sure Raphael will sleep until noon and Leo must be cleaning the guest room for our guest."

The huge rat immediately realized that I was in a bad mood and told me: "Young man, I hope your stay here will not be too terrible. We will provide you all, you will have decent accommodation and food, but we can't let you go until we get the information we need. If I may, I would recommend you to relax; being so tense all the time can be counterproductive to your physical and mental health."

Once again the respect that being had inspired me was able to go beyond my barriers. Nodding I replied: "Okay."

Moments later the purple and blue monsters joined us in the kitchen, just then the sound of a large door opening was heard and from what appeared to be a elevator came out a beautiful red-haired girl, she had in her hands the succulent dish the monster in orange had mentioned me.

"Good morning guys." Greeted the woman, as she entered the kitchen. She sat in the middle of the freak in purple and me, putting on the table the container with the dessert.

"Good morning, April" greeted the purple, "And Casey? Will he come?"

"No," The girl replied with a sigh full of annoyance and resignation, "I think he drank too much last night."

"Raphael is in the same condition, April," the blue said, "at this moment he is deeply asleep."

"I thought so ... Good morning," she greeted me, "You are the foot ninja the guys brought, right? I hope you can help them to stop the Shredder. "

"If you ask me to do it, I will, babe." I answered putting an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her to me.

Big mistake, as the last word of my reply came out from my lips the girl slapped me.

"That must have hurt ..." the freak in orange whispered.

All I got with my action was a cheek that seriously hurt me and a girl out of my reach. She moved away from me and sat in the middle of blue one and the purple one. It had been so long since I had a girl next to me ... there were also women at the service of Saki, but they were separated from the men inside the building, and compared to the number of men they were just a handful.

After a few minutes I spent massaging my cheek I realized that everyone who were looking at me were very angry, the rat, the woman and the three turtles, I started to feel very uncomfortable so I looked in all directions in search of something to distract their attention from me, and there it was ... right in the eyes of the mutant in purple. I took the opportunity to get rid of all the annoying glances they were giving me, saying aloud: "Why are you so angry? Do you like the girl?"

As if by magic, all eyes went to the purple mutant whose cheeks were stained by a slight crimson color upon hearing my words.

"O-Of c-course not!" He stammered, without managing to convince the others, after all his face expressed the opposite, turning as red as a beet.

"Donnie ..." the chick began to protest, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"N-no, of course not April! ... i-is just t-that ..."

"Well, well, it seems the smarter has run out of words." The freak in orange laughed amused and began to sing.

"Donnie has a girlfriend! Donnie has a girlfriend!" While he danced around the table.

"MIKEY, DON'T BOTHER ME!" The purple one reproached him.

The orange mutant didn't bother to listen to the mutant in purple, until the blue one intervened.

"Enough Mikey, you're bothering Donnie too much." He said, looking at him with very serious eyes. That was enough to stop him from singing and dancing; it seems that those who give the orders here are the rat and the mutant in blue... interesting.

After breakfast, the girl left, and the others disappeared for a moment, I had to wait because the orange mutant was finishing washing the dishes, and it took him a while. As he did, the boredom began to reach unbearable levels for me.

"Could you hurry up, freak? I'm bored to death." I said to him trying to speed up the process, I had seen many TVs in what seemed to be the living room, and if I had to be in sight of the monster at least I would distract watching the TV, without the need to support my chin in my hands that were on the table.

"Okay, okay, I'm almost done" He said, and then he began to dry the dishes, "Don't you think you could give me a hand?" He asked after looking at me sideways.

"I am not your servant, monster." I replied angrily.

"Does that mean you can obey Shredder's cruel orders without protest, but you can't do a simple request? It's a shame ..." That comment stunned me. Yes, it was true, if I had obeyed Saki's orders was because of fear, ambition and at some level ... revenge. There were times I felt something like remorse, but it was a choking feeling inside me remembering all the people who had made my life a living hell.

"Mind your own business, you idiot!" I yelled, not finding something else to answer.

"Well, I finished." He said looking at me very happy, it seemed that he hadn't heard me at all, and if he did, he didn't show the slightest hint that he did. "Let's go watch TV for a while before Raphael wakes up and takes away the remote." He said, leaving the kitchen.

Once again I followed him, perhaps the monsters in red wouldn't take the TV remote, but I would. As we sat in the old couch, I snatched the remote from his hand and I started searching for something fun to watch.

"Hey!" he protested, but I didn't even look at him, after finding nothing fun to watch, the mutant said: "If you can't find something you want to watch, we can play video games." He said pointing to a video game console.

"That's for kids or for idiots." I told him. I was really surprised that he suggested that I should try it.

"Well, bearing in mind that you are older than me," the mutant kept talking, I wanted to get angry again for the comment, "maybe you want to play with an older generation console, I have every one that has come onto the market, since video games exist." He smiled proudly.

"Do you really have every video console that has come onto the market?" I asked him, I wasn't convinced.

"Of course!" He answered happily realizing he attracted my attention.

"Do you have any Resident Evil?" I asked, I think that was the name of the game one of my little brothers received when we celebrated one of his birthdays, before my father abandoned us.

"I have all the collection!" He told me with a triumphant smile when he took out from furniture closer to the TVs, an old plastic box, I instantly recognized the image printed on it.

"Yeah, that's the video game. Do you have the console for playing it?"

Without answering me, he immediately took out from the same furniture, the old console. He connected it up so fast that I couldn't even protest. He handed me the control and immediately, without thinking, I was already playing while the mutant was with me all the time, very excited.

The hours passed so quickly that I didn't realize it, also without realizing I was laughing and getting excited with everything that was happening in the game. The only time we stopped was when we had to go to the bathroom occasionally ... together ... he had to keep watch on me and when we went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks to wolf down in front of the TV.

I hadn't realized either, that everyone was behind us, watching us having fun. Suddenly a voice scared us: "Okay you guys, it's time to sleep." I turned my head and saw the monster in blue. My comrade began to protest. "Please Leo, let us play a little longer, we almost finished it."

"Come on, Mikey. You well know that tomorrow we have to train early, it's time to get into bed."

"Okay Leo. Let's go my friend; I will take you to your room. "He said turning off the console.

"Where will I sleep, Mikey?" I asked without thinking. All were stunned, looking at me. At first I didn't understand the reason why all of them looked at me that way, but then my brain recognized what I had just said, belatedly. I covered my mouth.

The mutant in orange began dancing around the red one, very happily he said aloud. "I won!"

The mutant in red growled a bit and the one in orange stopped and shouted cheerfully: "Pay up Raph, I won the bet!"

"There is no doubt." The one in purple said..

"I am a witness, too." The blue one chuckled.

After the red mutant had paid, reluctantly, I followed the happy mutant to a small room, maybe it was not as luxurious as mine in the building of the clan, but this room had something despite being full of furniture that wasn't expensive ... I couldn't identify what it was but it seemed incredibly cozy.

"The room has a bathroom," he said, "You also have a pitcher with water and a glass. Forgive what I have to do, but the door has an electronic lock that can only be activated from outside, for security. Don't worry, all the bedding is new. I will come for you in the morning. Good night, dude."

"My name is Lysander." I said softly. Hearing me you'd think I was greeting an old friend, the mutant closed the door softly after addressing me a genuine smile and then, I was alone.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué habría de importarle a un fenómeno como tú mi nombre?" Pregunté con un tono brusco.<p>

"Porque nuestro padre nos ha enseñado a dirigirnos a las personas por su nombre, sobre todo a los adultos. Además, no podría estarte llamando 'amigo' o 'compañero' todo el tiempo, sería descortés, y creo que a ti no te agradaría que alguien como yo te llamara de esa manera, ¿verdad?" Me respondió sonriéndose.

No sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré el fingir que puedo estar en medio de estos seres sin sentirme humillado o fastidiado… esperen un momento…

"Oye… yo no soy tan viejo," comencé a protestar, "apenas tengo veintiún años…" No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a decir eso.

"¿De verdad? No te ofendas, pero tu apariencia dice que eres mayor…" Replicó con una risita escondida ese bobo, mientras sacaba dos botellas del refrigerador, una con leche y otra con jugo.

Yo soy muy torpe para calcular la edad de las personas y tratar de adivinar la edad de esos monstruos me era completamente imposible, pero para tratar de contraatacar esa pequeña burla pregunté: "¿Y cuántos años tienes tú, tonto?"

"Quince."

Me arrepentí de haber querido zaherir. Esa respuesta me dejó muy sorprendido y humillado.

"E-estás mintiendo…" Atiné a protestar.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy mintiendo?" Preguntó sorprendido , realmente no comprendía el porqué de mi protesta. Yo no daba crédito a la ingenuidad que se vio reflejada en sus enormes ojos de color azul.

"Pues… porqué alguien de tu edad no puede hacer lo que tú haces." Atiné a decir tontamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó de nuevo sin comprender de lo que yo estaba hablando… Responder a esa pregunta era admitir que alguien quien era más joven que yo… ¡ERA MEJOR QUE YO PARA SER UN GUERRERO! No iba a permitirme el darle esa satisfacción, así que callé, fruncí el ceño, crucé los brazos y gruñí un poco. ¡DEMONIOS!

"¿Otras vez estás enfadado? Bueno, no era mi intención hacerte enojar otra vez. Mejor dime ¿qué quieres desayunar? ¿Huevos revueltos o cereal? Tal vez apetezcas comer de los dos." Dijo colocando una enorme caja de cereal sobre la mesa.

No contesté.

"Eres más difícil de tratar de lo que pensé," se quejó, "mira, voy a decirte algo que hará que te sientas más cómodo: no serás el único humano que desayune con nosotros, estarán presentes dos personas más y además uno de los humanos es una chica y prometió traerme un pay de manzana ultra delicioso." Dijo relamiéndose. "Si te portas bien," añadió, "te convidaré una rebanada."

Una vez más no contesté, pero me pregunté: "¿Hay humanos que conocen a estas bestias?"

"Buenos días joven." Me saludó de improviso la enorme rata al entrar en la cocina. "Buenos días hijo." Se sentó junto a mí.

"Buenos días sensei."

"¿Aún no han llegado el señor Jones y la señorita O'neal?"

"Aún no maestro, pero creo que no deben tardar en llegar."

"¿Dónde están tus hermanos?"

"Donnie me dijo que iba a leer un pequeño artículo que le pareció interesante en el periódico, vendrá en un momento, Rafael estoy seguro dormirá hasta medio día y Leo debe estar aseando el cuarto de los huéspedes para nuestro invitado."

La enorme rata se dio cuenta de inmediato que yo estaba de mal humor y me dijo: "Joven, espero que su estancia aquí no le sea demasiado penosa. Le proveeremos de todo, tendrá alimentación y alojamiento dignos, aunque no podremos dejarlo ir hasta que obtengamos la información que necesitamos. Si me lo permite, le recomendaría que se relajara, el estar a toda hora tan tenso puede ser contraproducente para su bienestar físico y mental."

Una vez más el respeto que ese ser me inspiraba pudo traspasar mis barreras, asintiendo repliqué: "Está bien."

Unos momentos después el de morado y el de azul se reunieron con nosotros en la cocina, justo en ese instante el ruido de una enorme puerta se escuchó abriéndose y de lo que parecía ser un ascensor salió una hermosa chica pelirroja que traía en sus manos el suculento manjar que el de anaranjado me había mencionado.

"Buenos días chicos." Saludó la mujer, mientras entraba a la cocina. Se sentó en medio del de morado y de mí, poniendo sobre la mesa el recipiente con el postre.

"Buenos días Abril," saludó el de morado, "¿y Casey? ¿No va a venir?"

"No," respondió la chica con un suspiro lleno de fastidio y resignación, "creo que bebió demasiado anoche."

"Rafael está igual Abril," añadió el de azul, "en este preciso momento está profundamente dormido."

"Ya me lo imaginaba… Buenos días," me saludó, "¿tú eres el ninja del pie que los chicos trajeron, verdad? Espero que puedas ayudarlos a detener a Shredder."

"Si tú me lo pides lo haré, muñeca." Respondí rodeando su diminuta cintura con uno de mis brazos acercándola a mí.

Gran error, en cuanto la última palabra de mi contestación salió de mis labios la chica me abofeteó.

"Eso debió doler…" murmuró el de naranja.

Lo único que conseguí con mi acción fue una mejilla que me dolía en serio y una chica fuera de mi alcance. Ella cambió de lugar y se sentó en medio del de azul y el de morado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una chica a mi lado… claro que al servicio de Saki también había mujeres, pero ellas estaban separadas de los hombres dentro del edificio, además en comparación con la cantidad de hombres, ellas eran apenas un puñado.

Después de unos minutos dedicados a sobarme el rostro me di cuenta de que todos me miraban muy enojados, la rata, la mujer y las tres tortugas, empecé a sentirme muy incómodo así que miré en todas direcciones en busca de algo que distrajera su atención de mí, y ahí estaba… justo en los ojos del mutante de morado. Aproveché la oportunidad para quitarme todas las molestas miradas de encima diciendo en voz alta: "¿Por qué tan molesto? ¿Acaso te gusta la chica?"

Como por arte de magia todas las miradas, se dirigieron al mutante de morado cuyas mejillas se colorearon de un ligero carmín al escuchar mis palabras.

"¡C-cla-ro que no!" Tartamudeó sin lograr convencer a los demás, después de todo su rostro expresaba lo contrario al ponerse del color de un tomate.

"Donnie…" comenzó la chica a protestar, "¿estás diciendo que soy fea?"

"¡N-no, cla-claro que no Abril!… es sólo q-que…"

"Vaya, vaya, parece que el más listo se ha quedado sin palabras." Se rió divertido el de naranja y comenzó a cantar.

"¡Donnie tiene novia! ¡Donnie tiene novia!" Mientras bailoteaba alrededor de la mesa.

"¡MIKEY NO MOLESTES!" Le recriminó el de morado.

El mutante de naranja no se molestó en escuchar al de morado hasta que intervino el de azul.

"Ya basta Mikey, estás molestando demasiado a Donnie." Le dijo con ojos bastante serios. Eso fue suficiente para que dejara de cantar, parece ser que los que dan las órdenes aquí son la rata y el de azul… interesante.

Después de desayunar la chica se marchó y los demás desaparecieron por un momento, tuve que esperar a que el mutante de naranja terminara de lavar los platos, eso le tomó un tiempo. Mientras lo hacía, el fastidio empezaba a alcanzar niveles insoportables para mí.

"¿Podrías apresurarte, fenómeno? Estoy mortalmente aburrido." Le dije para que se diera prisa, había visto muchos televisores en lo que parecía que era la sala y si tenía que estar a la vista de ese monstruo, cuando menos me distraería viendo el televisor, sin necesidad de estar apoyando mi barbilla en mis manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

"Ya voy, ya voy, ya casi termino." Me contestó, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a secar los platos, "¿no crees que podrías darme una mano?" Me preguntó después mirándome de reojo.

"No soy tu sirviente, monstruo." Contesté muy enojado.

"¿Eso significa que puedes obedecer todas las crueles órdenes de Shredder sin protestar, pero no puedes atender a una simple petición? Es una lástima…" Ese comentario me dejó helado. Si, era verdad, si yo obedecía a Saki era por temor o por ambición y en cierto nivel… venganza. Hubo ocasiones donde sentí algo parecido al remordimiento, pero era un sentimiento que ahogaba dentro de mí al recordar a todas las personas que habían hecho de mi vida un infierno.

"¡No te metas en mis asuntos, idiota!" Le grité al no encontrar otra cosa que contestar.

"Bien, terminé." Dijo muy contento mirándome, parecía que no me había escuchado para nada, y si lo hizo, no dio la más mínima señal de haberlo hecho. "Vamos a ver la televisión un rato porque después Rafael va a despertar y va a querer quitarme el control remoto." Mencionó al salir de la cocina.

Una vez más lo seguí, tal vez el de rojo ya no le quitaría el control remoto del televisor, pero yo sí. En cuanto nos sentamos en el viejo sillón, le arrebaté el control de las manos y me dediqué a la búsqueda de algo entretenido que ver.

"¡Oye!" Protestó, pero ni siquiera lo miré, después de no encontrar nada que ver el mutante me dijo: "Si no encuentras algo que te interese ver, podemos jugar un rato." Me dijo señalándome una consola de juegos de video.

"Eso es para los niños o para los idiotas." Le dije sorprendido de que me lo hubiera sugerido.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres más viejo que yo," siguió el mutante mientras yo me disponía a enojarme otra vez por el comentario, "tal vez te gustaría jugar en una consola de hace dos generaciones, tengo todas las que han salido al mercado desde que existen los juegos de video." Se sonrió orgulloso.

"¿De verdad tienes todas las consolas que han salido al mercado?" Pregunté sin estar convencido del todo.

"¡Por supuesto!" Me contestó alegremente al darse cuenta de que me había interesado.

"¿Tienes algún Resident Evil?" Le pregunté, creo que ese era el nombre del juego que uno de mis hermanitos obtuvo en su cumpleaños antes de que mi padre nos abandonara.

"Tengo toda la colección." Sonrió triunfante al sacar de un mueble cercano a los televisores una caja bastante vieja de cartón, reconocí al instante la imagen impresa en ella.

"Si… ese es. ¿Tienes la consola para este juego?" Pregunté.

Sin responderme de inmediato sacó del mismo mueble la antigua consola, conectó todo tan rápido que no pude ni siquiera protestar. Colocó el control en mis manos y de inmediato, sin pensar, ya estaba yo jugando mientras el mutante estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, muy entusiasmado.

La horas pasaron tan rápido que no me di cuenta, también sin percatarme ya estaba riéndome y emocionándome con todo lo que sucedía en el juego. Las únicas veces que paramos fue para ir ocasionalmente al baño… juntos… pues tenía que vigilarme y cuando fuimos a la cocina para prepararnos unos bocadillos para engullirlos frente al televisor.

Tampoco me había dado cuenta que todos estaban detrás de nosotros observando cómo nos divertíamos. De repente una voz nos asustó al decirnos: "Muy bien chicos, ya es hora de dormir." Volteé para darme cuenta que era el de azul. Mi compañero comenzó a protestar. "Por favor Leo, déjanos jugar un rato más, ya casi lo terminamos."

"Vamos Mikey, tú bien sabes que mañana tenemos que entrenar temprano, así que a la cama."

"Está bien Leo. Vamos amigo, te llevaré a tu habitación." Me dijo apagando el aparato.

"¿Dónde voy a dormir, Mikey?" Pregunté sin pensar. Todos me vieron con asombro. Al principio no entendí la causa por la cual me miraban de esa forma, pero después mi cerebro reconocía lo que había dicho, tardíamente. Me cubrí la boca.

El mutante de anaranjado comenzó a bailar alrededor del de rojo, muy alegremente. "¡YO GANÉ!"

El mutante de rojo gruñó un poco y el de naranja se detuvo y gritó alegremente: "¡PÁGAME RAFA, YO GANÉ LA APUESTA!"

"No hay duda." Dijo el de morado.

"Yo también soy testigo." Se rió por lo bajo el de azul.

Después de que el mutante de rojo pagó, a regañadientes, seguí al feliz mutante hasta una pequeña habitación, que tal vez no era tan lujosa como la mía en el edificio del clan, pero tenía algo que la mía a pesar de estar llena de muebles costosos no tenía… no pude identificar lo que era, pero me pareció increíblemente acogedora.

"La habitación tiene un baño completo," me señaló, "también tienes una jarra con agua y un vaso. Perdona lo que voy a hacer, pero la puerta tiene una cerradura electrónica que sólo puede activarse desde afuera, por seguridad. No te preocupes, toda la ropa de cama es nueva. Vendré por ti en la mañana. Buenas noches amigo."

"Soy Lysander." Dije por lo bajo. Al oírme cualquiera diría que estaba hablando con un viejo amigo, el mutante cerró la puerta suavemente después de dirigirme una sonrisa sincera y me quedé solo.

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the door was closed, I lay in my bed; it had been a day full of new experiences. In addition, various sensations that I thought I had forgotten, reemerged within me again with overwhelming force. It seemed like ages since the last time I laughed without noticing any other feeling that could overshadow the fun I was experiencing at that time.

A legitimate joy which wasn't overshadowed by sadness, hunger, worry or fear. Never, in all the time I was surrounded by humans who shared the same activities when I was with Saki, I had felt that way.

I remember playing the same game with my younger brother when we still enjoyed the protective presence of our father and big brother. Those unforgettable nights for me, could be counted on my fingers, because soon after our father abandoned us. My mother, after a while she tried to accept the cruel reality, which was presented unexpectedly, began to look for a job to maintain her children.

The neighborhood where we lived wasn't quite safe; therefore, our elder brother was engaged to look after us all. We were four brothers. Eugene was the eldest, he was two years older than me, and my younger brother Kristian is three years younger than me and finally, my little sister Yalena, who was only five when I ran away from home.

I ran away from home, after my big brother died protecting us. One day my mother came later from her job, Eugene suggested we could play outside. We were used to play in a small park near our home. A small gang composed entirely of boys from broken homes, made our lives miserable, especially to the youngest.

I was playing with my brother Kristian, while our big brother was watching us from a bench. Eugene watched us as he held Yalena in his arms; she was still a baby as young as one year. It all happened so unexpectedly that sometimes I think it was a lie. The gang members threatened us with knives, asking all the money we had.

Full of fear, we ran to where Eugene was. When he saw us approaching to him, pursued by the ruffians, he immediately got between us and them. My brother gave me the baby to carry her.

Eugene bravely faced them all. That day, my life changed dramatically, all I remember is seeing my brother fall at our feet with a large wound in his abdomen. The face of the boy who had injured him only proved that it wasn't his intention to go that far, it was just a teenager full of confusion, pretending to be someone he wasn't ... The next day, at night, my brother was already buried.

Time after the incident, I got lost too. It was my duty as the then big brother, to take care of my young siblings, but I didn't. The pain of losing my brother, the rage of haven't been able to do something, the anxiety about whether me or any of my siblings would have to go through the same thing, those thoughts overwhelmed me.

As incredible as it may seem, the same gang that had murdered my brother for a few coins, accepted me as a member. I was with them for over two years; my actions filled my poor mother's mind with despair and she didn't stop crying about me. At the end of those two years I got tired of not being able to have everything I wanted, so I left my home.

For a while I began to commit more crimes on my own, until the police caught me. I guess I wasn't meant to stand out in the world...

My father's grandfather was Greek and I inherited his name. My father once told me that the name Lysander meant "The Liberator". When he told me that, I believed with all my heart that one day I would be someone very important ... I wonder what the little Lysander would think of me if he could see himself in the future. I think it wouldn't have been nothing flattering for me to see myself this way; a young man who has lead himself astray and has dedicated each day to sink into a criminal life...

NO! What the hell am I thinking? I told myself, slapping my forehead. Being in the middle of these beasts makes me waver in my efforts to reach the goal I set out. I must be the best, that way my master will share with me his power. I will be rich, powerful, and perhaps, seek for my family and release them from their life of poverty.

I must be alert and not let these monsters confuse me; I must define my actions very well. That way, everything these freaks can do against me, to brainwash me, won't work.

Okay, from tomorrow I will dedicate myself only to observe, not to get along with them, I won't get confuse. I have to use their stupid confidence in me, against them. Gather information should be my priority, my main focus.

After mentally repeating for several minutes what I had to do from that point on, I felt sleepy, so I undressed and slipped off my tennis shoes. I put my new clothes on a chair and went to bed wearing only my underwear. The temperature in my room was warm, I slept like never before.

The next morning, the one in orange went to fetch me, to get me out of my prison.

"Good morning Ly! How are you this morning? "He asked me with a big smile which I completely ignored. He seemed puzzled to see me like this.

"Oh, no! Did you go back to think I am a 'freak', right? I am so unlucky! And I thought that we could be friends." He said letting out a sigh of resignation. "Well, if you need more time to feel completely comfortable around us, is okay. I know how to wait!" He finished smiling more broadly than the first time. I couldn't believe he had a spirit so ... festive, it seems nothing and no one can take the optimism away from him.

"Are we going to have breakfast?" I asked growling, without looking up at him.

"Yeah, at this time one of my brothers is cooking our breakfast. I brought you a change of clothes to wash the clothes you were wearing yesterday. I will leave it here. I'll wait outside for you to take a bath, here's your towel. "He said, handing me a large towel.

Still growling, I took a shower.

The soft fall of warm water, which slipped onto my skin, was pretty relaxing. I almost felt sorry for the fun-filled afternoon which I was willing to resign to continue with my mission. It is so fun to play with Mikey.

Wait ... Did I say Mikey? Damn! These mutants actually confuse me, damn! I need to concentrate. I left the bathroom, got dressed and fixed my hair with my hands. Outside was the orange masked mutant, waiting for me.

"I knew I forgot something." He said immediately at seeing me. "Forgive me Ly; we don't use combs, so I completely forgot that you needed one. Don't worry, I'll go out to buy you a comb later, and if you need anything else, let me know. "

I didn't answer, I just stared at him. He smiled and headed for the kitchen, I followed him

"Good morning, young man." The old rat greeted me. Trying to follow my plan, I didn't answer.

"Good morning, Lysander." The one in blue also greeted me; I just stood there without moving my lips.

Seeing me so serious, the others didn't greet me, but the rat admonished them.

"Where are your manners, my children? This young man will think I didn't take care of your upbringing. How do you say?" The rodent looked very serious, awaiting a response.

"I greeted him just a moment ago, father!" The mutant in orange quickly exclaimed.

"Good morning, Lysander." The two remaining turtles replied.

"That's better, my children." The rat smiled proudly.

We had breakfast in peace. As I did, I was wondering who would spend that day with me. As soon as everybody, but me, finished cleaning the kitchen, we went to what looked like a dojo.

I was right. Upon entering, the old rat sat on a cushion that was on the floor covered with tatami mats. The four turtles sat before him.

Something that really surprised me was that the mutant rat invited me to sit beside him.

"Come in, young man, as our guest you are welcome to join to practice. You can stay with me or join the training, as you like." Saki never treated us with respect, always, at every opportunity he had, he used it to remind us that we belonged to him; he was the only one who deserved to be respected and above all, feared.

I hesitated for a second, but I decided to stay next to the rat, but...

"You must take off your shoes, young man." The master stopped me before I set foot in the dojo. For a moment I decided to go in without showing the slightest respect, but again the old rat's gaze made me do it. I took them off and came in. After sitting beside him, the training began.

Since the beginning of the training I saw with my own eyes the strengths and weaknesses of each turtle. It didn't please me to admit that there are not many weaknesses and the abilities are too many. Now I understand why we have been defeated countless times.

I think I was in a shock-like state, because never, throughout the whole training, I uttered a word. Now I know that is not enough to be fully committed to an activity, effort alone can't overcome the talent, but when you have qualities, perseverance and an innate spatial intelligence, anyone can be the best of the warriors.

Upon the completion of the exercises, all I heard was, "This day you will spend it with Raphael."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta me tendí en la cama, había sido un día lleno de experiencias nuevas. Además, varias sensaciones que yo creía olvidadas, volvieron a resurgir con una fuerza arrolladora dentro de mí. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que me reí sin advertir ningún otro sentimiento que opacara la diversión que experimentaba en el momento.<p>

Una alegría legítima la cual no se encontraba ensombrecida por la tristeza, el hambre, la preocupación o el miedo. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que estuve rodeado por los seres humanos que compartían las mismas actividades que yo al servicio de Saki, me había sentido así.

Recuerdo haber jugado lo mismo con mi hermano más pequeño, cuando aún gozábamos de la protectora presencia de nuestro padre y de mi hermano mayor. Esas noches inolvidables para mí podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, porque poco tiempo después mi padre nos abandonó. Mi madre, después de un tiempo que empleó en aceptar la cruel realidad, la cual se le presentó inesperadamente, se dedicó a buscar un empleo para mantener a sus hijos.

El barrio donde vivíamos no era muy seguro, por ello, nuestro hermano mayor se dedicaba a cuidar de todos nosotros. Éramos cuatro hermanos. Eugene el mayor, tenía dos años más que yo, Kristian mi hermano menor tiene tres años menos y finalmente la pequeña Yalena que sólo tenía cinco cuando me fugué de casa.

Huí de casa tiempo después que mi hermano mayor murió por protegernos. Un día que mi madre llegó tarde su empleo, Eugene nos sugirió salir. Todos jugábamos en un pequeño parque cercano a nuestro hogar. Un pequeño grupo de pandilleros formado en gran parte por chicos de hogares destrozados nos hacían la vida imposible a los más jóvenes.

Yo jugaba con Kristian mientras nuestro hermano mayor nos observaba desde una banca. Eugene nos vigilaba mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Yalena, quien aún era una bebé de tan sólo un año. Todo sucedió tan inesperadamente que a veces me parece que fue una mentira. Los pandilleros nos amagaron a ambos con navajas, pidiéndonos todo el dinero que tuviésemos encima.

Llenos de miedo, corrimos a donde se encontraba Eugene. Al vernos acercarnos perseguidos por los rufianes de inmediato se interpuso entre nosotros y ellos. Mi hermano me pasó a la bebé para que yo la sostuviera.

Eugene se enfrentó valientemente a todos ellos. Ese día toda mi vida cambió radicalmente, lo único que recuerdo es haber visto a mi hermano caer a nuestros pies con una gran herida en su abdomen. El rostro del chico que lo había herido sólo demostraba que no había sido su intención el llegar tan lejos, era sólo un adolescente lleno de confusión, pretendiendo ser alguien que no era… Al día siguiente, en la noche, mi hermano ya estaba bajo tierra.

Tiempo después del incidente, yo me perdí también. Era mi deber como el entonces hermano mayor el cuidar de los demás, pero no lo hice. El dolor de haber perdido a mi hermano, el coraje de no haber podido hacer nada, la angustia por saber si yo o alguno más de mis hermanos restantes habríamos de pasar por lo mismo, me abrumó.

Por increíble que parezca, esa misma pandilla que había asesinado a mi hermano para obtener unas cuantas monedas, me aceptaba como miembro. Estuve con ellos más de dos años, llenando de pesar a mi pobre madre quien no dejaba de llorar por mí. Al finalizar esos dos años me cansé de no poder tener todo lo que quería y abandoné mi hogar.

Durante un tiempo más me dediqué a delinquir por mi cuenta, hasta que la policía me atrapó. Creo que yo no estaba destinado a destacar en el mundo…

El abuelo de mi padre era griego y yo heredé su nombre. Mi padre una vez me dijo que Lysander significaba "El libertador", cuando me lo dijo yo creí con toda mi alma que algún día yo sería alguien muy importante… me pregunto qué pensaría el pequeño Lysander de mí si pudiese verse a sí mismo en el futuro. Creo que no hubiera sido nada halagador para mí el verme de esta forma, un joven que ha errado el camino y que se ha dedicado a hundirse cada día más en el crimen…

¡NO! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Me dije a mí mismo, golpeándome la frente. Estar en medio de estas bestias me hace claudicar en mis esfuerzos para alcanzar la meta que me he propuesto, debo ser el mejor para que mi amo comparta su poder conmigo para ser rico, poderoso, y tal vez, buscar a los míos para sacarlos de la miseria.

Debo estar alerta, no debo dejar que estos monstruos me confundan, debo tener muy bien delimitadas mis acciones para que todo lo que hagan estos fenómenos en mi contra para lavarme el cerebro no funcione.

Muy bien, desde mañana sólo me dedicaré a observar, no a convivir con ellos, eso me confunde. Tengo que aprovechar su estúpida confianza para usarla en su contra. Reunir información debe ser mi prioridad, mi objetivo principal.

Después de repetir mentalmente por varios minutos lo que debía de hacer de ese momento en adelante, me sentí somnoliento, así que me desvestí y me quité los zapatos. Puse mi ropa recién estrenada encima de una silla y me metí a la cama usando solamente mi ropa interior. La temperatura dentro de mi habitación era templada, dormí como nunca.

A la mañana siguiente el de anaranjado fue por mí, a sacarme de mi encierro.

"¡Buenos días Ly! ¿Cómo amaneciste?" Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa que ignoré por completo. Él parecía desconcertado al verme así.

"¡Ay, no! ¿Ya volviste a pensar que soy, 'el fenómeno', verdad? ¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Y yo que creí que ya podíamos ser amigos." Dijo exhalando un suspiro de resignación. "Bueno, si necesitas más tiempo para sentirte completamente a gusto con nosotros está bien, ¡yo sé esperar!" Finalizó sonriéndose más ampliamente que la primera vez. Yo no podía creer que tuviese un espíritu tan… festivo, parece que nada puede quitarle el optimismo de la mente.

"¿Ya vamos a desayunar?" Pregunté gruñendo, sin mirarlo.

"Si, en este momento uno de mis hermanos está cocinando nuestro desayuno. Te he traído otra muda de ropa para poder lavar la que traías puesta ayer. Aquí te la dejo. Te esperaré afuera para que puedas bañarte, aquí está tu toalla." Me dijo entregándome una toalla grande.

Gruñendo todavía, me metí a bañar.

La suave caída del agua tibia, la cual resbalaba por toda mi piel, me relajó bastante. Casi sentí lástima por la tarde llena de diversión a la que estaba dispuesto a renunciar por continuar con mi misión. Era muy entretenido jugar con Mikey.

Esperen… ¿acaso dije Mikey? ¡Demonios! Estos mutantes de verdad me hacen estar confundido, ¡que rabia! Necesito concentrarme. Salí del baño y me vestí, me acomodé el cabello con las manos y salí. Ahí estaba el mutante de anaranjado, esperándome.

"Sabía que se me olvidaba algo." Dijo de inmediato al verme. "Perdona Ly, como nosotros no usamos peines, se me olvidó por completo que tú si necesitarías uno. No te preocupes, al rato saldré a comprártelo, y si necesitas algo más, dímelo."

No contesté, tan sólo me le quedé viendo. Él se sonrió y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

"Buenos días, joven." Me saludó la vieja rata. Yo tratando de seguir mi plan, no le contesté.

"Buenos días, Lysander." Me saludó también el de azul, seguí sin mover los labios.

Al verme tan serio los demás no me saludaron, pero la rata los reprendió.

"¿Es esa la educación que les he dado, hijos? ¿Dónde están sus modales? ¿Cómo se dice?" Los miró el roedor muy seriamente esperando la respuesta.

"¡Yo sí le di los buenos días, padre!" Exclamó rápidamente el de naranja.

"Buenos días, Lysander." Respondieron las dos tortugas restantes.

"Bien, muy bien, mis niños." Se sonrió la rata con orgullo.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad. Mientras lo hacía me preguntaba con quién habría de pasar esa día. En cuanto todos, menos yo, terminaron de limpiar la cocina, nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser un dojo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Al entrar, el viejo se sentó sobre un tapete que se encontraba sobre el piso cubierto de esteras de tatami. Las cuatro tortugas se sentaron frente a él.

Algo que me sorprendió muchísimo fue que la rata mutante me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

"Adelante, joven, como nuestro huésped te damos la bienvenida a la práctica. Puedes quedarte a mi lado o unirte al entrenamiento, como gustes." Saki nunca nos trataba con respeto, siempre, a la menor oportunidad que tenía nos recordaba que le pertenecíamos, que él era el único que merecía ser respetado y sobre todo, temido.

Titubeé por un segundo, pero me decidí a quedarme al lado de la rata, pero…

"Debes quitarte los zapatos, joven." Me detuvo el maestro antes de que yo pusiera un pie dentro del dojo. Por un momento me decidí a entrar sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto, pero otra vez la mirada del viejo me obligó a hacerlo. Me los quité y entré. Después de sentarme a su lado el entrenamiento comenzó.

Desde el comienzo del entrenamiento pude comprobar con mis propios ojos las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno de ellos. Me duele admitir que las debilidades no son muchas y habilidades son demasiadas. Ahora comprendo porque hemos sido derrotados en incontables ocasiones.

Creo que estuve en un estado parecido al asombro, porque nunca, durante todo el entrenamiento, pronuncié una sola palabra. Ahora sé que no basta el estar comprometido por completo con una actividad, el esfuerzo por sí solo no puede superar al talento, pero cuando se tienen ambas cualidades, perseverancia y una innata inteligencia espacial, se puede ser el mejor de los guerreros.

Al terminar los ejercicios lo único que escuche fue, "Este día lo pasarás con Rafael."

**Continuará….**


	16. Chapter 16

When I looked in the direction of the mentioned turtle, I could see on his face the same expression that adorned mine. Annoyance.

"Do I have to do it?" The red turtle asked, frowning, looking at the one in blue.

"Yes Raph, please. Mikey and I are going to go with Donnie to the dump to collect some parts he needs for the laboratory." The turtle explained, as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the red turtle to cement his words, making sure to be well understood. "We also go shopping; you know that Mikey likes to go on Mondays for all the supplies. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Yeah, beer." The dark green monster replied. "Can we get you something, Lysander?" The sword wielder asked me, taking me by surprise.

Without thinking I said, "Yes, please, I want spaghetti for dinner." It was a whim I had since they brought me here. The blue nodded politely and everybody left, I stayed next to the red one who with a gesture indicated me to follow him, he went directly to the couch, I followed him reluctantly.

Unlike the turtle in orange, I didn't have the slightest intention to snatch the remote control from the hands of the one in red. I remember the occasion when he scared me to death, when I got the idea of face him, that experience still takes its toll on me. So, I sat there like a fool, waiting for the monster's decision to see what we would watch on T.V.

Fortunately, the channel he chose was dedicated to broadcast the world of sports, "Well, I thought, at least it's something fun to watch."

We dedicated ourselves to watch the show in complete silence. He suddenly asked me, "What is that thing you are wearing under your clothes?" The question was the result of having seen the plastic collar I am always wearing.

I had every intention of not responding and tell the freak to go to hell. He dared to ask me a question which was an invasion of my privacy, but the fear that he could punch me, convinced me to answer... sort of.

"It is ... a keepsake." I replied growling.

When he saw that I wasn't too happy with the question, he didn't question me anymore and we continue watching TV. We were in front of the T.V. nearly for four hours ... I figured that this monster, in particular, couldn't think of another way to watch me all that time. Truthfully, he didn't need to keep an eye on me all the time, his presence completely took away from me all the thoughts of escape or try something unexpected, that's the effect of fear.

I was grateful to see the others when they came in after all that time, it was getting late and soon it would be time to eat.

"Hey guys!" The orange masked freak greeted us. "Are you watching something interesting?" When neither of us responded, he stared at us and I knew immediately that he could see through us because he asked me, "Ly, can you help me to cook?"

I'm sure we both, the monster in red and me, appreciated the question, I think the one in red felt as a prisoner, just like me. Maybe I didn't answer anything to the one in orange but my body was giving an incredibly eloquent 'speech'. I got up immediately and followed the freak closely into the kitchen while I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Ly. I think my grumpy brother is not the best to start a conversation, but you can bet that even though he is a tight-lipped turtle, he has many more qualities, more than you could imagine. "

"Well, he keeps them well hidden." I told myself, too happy for not being longer in front of the T.V. without having any interest.

"We buy all you need, my friend." He told me, showing me the comb he had mentioned, a deodorant and a large package of spaghetti.

"It's time to start cooking, and I am sure everyone is very hungry." He mentioned taking all the food. "I think I will prepare the spaghetti with sauce." He immediately took a large can of sauce from the cupboard...

I think every fiber of my being was ready to protest angrily at seeing that. Without giving him time to wonder I said very upset "Of course you won't! I want to prepare the spaghetti the way I like, I don't like ready-made sauces, and I prefer the fresh ingredients"

Smiling very amusing upon hearing my complaint, he replied, "Well Ly, go ahead, from now on I will be your assistant. Tell me, what do you need? "

Before he could add something else, I immediately bury myself in cooking. I took a very deep saucepan and I filled it with water to boil the spaghetti. When the spaghetti was done, I looked for another large pan and immediately placed a stick of butter inside of it. I chopped up a couple cloves of garlic and placed them inside the pan alongside the golden, melted delicacy that was heating inside the pan.

The mutant in orange was entranced watching me; I think that despite being the one who prepares most of the food for the group, he didn't have the same experience as me. Much of the time I was helping my mother in the kitchen. Not to brag, but my mother is one of the few women in the face of this planet that can prepare food worthy of kings ... when she had the ingredients at hand.

When the garlic small pieces were the same color as butter, I asked the freak if he had Parmesan cheese. He gave it to me and I grated it and added it to the frying, the smell began to attract attention.

"It smells ... delicious!" The freak muttered, he was drooling.

"Get away from here, you fool. You will ruin the spaghetti!" I yelled at him, pushing him a bit, away from the stove. "Make yourself useful and give me a bit of white pepper and lots of light cream."

He immediately gave me the ingredients; I added a teaspoon of pepper and a good amount of light cream and kept moving the mix. When the mixed ingredients had reached a rolling boil, it was time to add the pasta. Almost instantly it was covered with a beautiful light yellow color and was giving off such a smell that anyone I could swear they had died and gone to heaven.

I was so right, that when we finished cooking, everyone at home were ready and willing to test the result of our efforts, attracted by the unusual smell that spread everywhere. All of them were already seated at the table.

"Smells good! What did you cook, knucklehead?" The one in red asked, with his cutlery in hand ready to taste the pasta.

"I didn't prepare it, Lysander did." The mutant corrected.

"Well, maybe it is poisoned ..." The red banded mutant said wryly.

"Raphael!" The one in blue rebuked him, but the turtle in red only frowned and crossed his arms.

"If he doesn't want to eat the spaghetti that I prepared, I don't care." I dared to threat; I think I was a little emboldened, at being surrounded by all of them, that way if the mutant in red got angry everyone else would defend me... sometimes I think I'm pathetic.

"Don't be ungrateful Raph!" The one in orange said. "I was here all the time and I can assure you that Ly never had the intention to harm us." I was impressed. How could that monster believe that I wasn't dangerous? I didn't know whether to be flattered or angry, I think they didn't take me seriously or perhaps they thought I was useless...

"Okay ... I won't say anymore." The one in red gave up.

I sat at the table while the mutant with the orange bandana was serving the food. For a second I felt calm and a little flattered to see everyone eating so enthusiastically. Just as there isn't a better reward for poets than a listening ear, there isn't a better reward for the cook than their diners to eat the food, with great appetite. It doesn't matter if it is expensive or not, what matters are the efforts of the cook. Even though the spaghetti was simple, the love that my mother created in me towards good eating resulted in getting the best out of the ingredients at hand, cooking with love and enthusiasm.

As we ate, each one stopped occasionally and looked at me with approval, addressing me a compliment for the food.

"This is delicious!" The one in orange told me. "You definitely have to be one of my best friends, Ly."

"Thig ig deligcioug ..." The one in red said or tried to say with his mouth full.

"Raphael, don't talk with your mouth full ..." The one in blue rebuked him, again.

"Hmmm, this kind of food almost always has a lot of calories." The one in purple mentioned, that stopped the one in blue for a moment.

"How many calories, Donatello?" He asked

"I estimate that a portion like this could provide about a thousand calories." He concluded after making the mental calculation.

"Come on, Mr. Perfect!" The one in red sneered, "You have never counted the calories before, why are you going to start now?"

"You're right, Raph," he smiled. That smile infuriated me, it always made me remind Eugene, "the physical effort to which we are used to, requires a lot of fuel."

"Of course I am right, serve me more, Mikey!"

"I thought you said it was poisoned. Are you sure, hothead?" The one in orange asked, mocking him.

I couldn't contain a small laugh at hearing that...

"Even Ly agrees with me!" The masked orange freak exclaimed joyfully.

"I said, serve me more!" The one in red said or rather shouted. The one in orange only poked his tongue out at him.

The only thing I remember after that was the noise of the table falling to the floor. The one in red had turned over the table, when he began to chase the youngest freak all over the place.

I sighed, I thought my dinner was ruined, but no. The one in purple handed me my plate untouched, it seemed that all their incredible reflexes saved all the crockery and food ... I couldn't believe it. After straightening the table, we continued eating. The two remaining monsters, after getting tired of running, they met again with us to wolf down what was left of the first meal I had prepared. I sighed defeated, it really amused me. I think I have to review again my mission's real goal.

After witnessing a second training session, all of them split up, I followed my companion. The purple and the orange freaks had monopolized the TV while they were playing a racing car's game; I was looking at the red masked freak while he was kicking a punching bag ... how boring!

At first I could almost feel the vibrations from the pillar where the thick metal rod was set into and from which the sack was hung, that monster is pure muscle. After what seemed to me like an eternity, I found myself nodding; I was getting tired of seeing the monster hit that bag. A voice took me out of my light sleep.

"Raph, it's bedtime." It was the one in blue, he seems to be the eldest, if I remember correctly, and he has to watch over others. "Where are Mikey and Donnie?" He asked, turning his head looking in all directions.

"They fell asleep after playing, Leo. A few moments ago I turned off the TV. They are lying on the couch. "

All of us approached to the couch and effectively, there they were, one on top of the other, were the two freaks.

"Well, let me pick up the console, Raph, and then you will help me to take them to bed." The one in blue said, the one in red nodded.

I think that just for a moment I forgot about who was with me, because my bad side without warning suddenly resurfaced. I smiled wickedly looking with scorn at those who were lying down... so close ... I'm sure my eyes reflected the snide comment that haunted my mind and which, fortunately, I didn't express.

I didn't express it, because suddenly a hand was laid on my shoulder, with a force that reminded me the fear that almost made me go gray once, the mutant in red squeezed me so hard that I was almost certain that I would have a bruise the next day . He immediately recognized what I was going to say because he whispered in my ear, "It doesn't matter if my brother Leonardo has sworn you that we wouldn't hurt you, but if you utter a single word of that insulting comment about my little brothers, **I kill you**." Trembling, I nodded.

The one in blue approached us and asked, "Are you okay, Ly? You are very pale."

I nodded without answering. The one in blue observed the one in red for a moment and he understood what had happened. Leaving me aside, for the moment, each one of them scooped one of the sleepers up.

I was surprised how they did it very carefully. Feeling raised each one of the sleepers made himself comfortable in the arms of their big bros. The one in purple clung to the red's neck, who smiled and lifted him a little more, holding him better. The one in orange just nuzzled his face against the one in blue's chest, who smiled at him upon hearing the sleepy freak asking, "Leo, can I sleep with you?" I was envious of him; I didn't have brothers whom I can sleep with...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando volteé en dirección de la susodicha tortuga pude ver en su rostro la misma expresión que adornaba el mío. Disgusto.<p>

"¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?" Preguntó la tortuga de rojo, frunciendo el ceño, mirando al de azul.

"Sí Rafa, por favor. Mikey y yo vamos a acompañar a Donnie al basurero para recolectar algunas piezas que necesita para su laboratorio." Explicó la tortuga, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la tortuga de rojo para cementar sus palabras, asegurándose de ser bien comprendido. "También vamos de compras, tú sabes que a Mikey le gusta ir los Lunes por todos los víveres. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?"

"Sí, cerveza." Respondió el de verde obscuro. "¿Se te ofrece algo Lysander?" Me preguntó el de las espadas, tomándome por sorpresa.

Sin pensarlo le dije, "Si, por favor, quiero cenar espagueti." Era un antojo que tenía desde que me trajeron aquí. El de azul asintió amablemente y todos se marcharon, me quede al lado del de rojo quien con un ademán me indicó que lo siguiera, se dirigió a la sala, yo lo seguí a regañadientes.

A diferencia del de anaranjado, a esta tortuga no se me ocurrió arrebatarle el control remoto. Creo que el gran susto que una vez me dio, cuando llegué a enfrentarlo aún hace mella en mí, así que me quedé ahí como un tonto en espera de la decisión de la tortuga para ver que sería lo que habríamos de ver en T.V.

Afortunadamente el canal que escogió estaba dedicado al mundo de los deportes, "Bueno, me dije, cuando menos es algo entretenido que ver."

Nos dedicamos a ver el show en completo silencio. De pronto me preguntó, "¿Qué es eso que traes debajo de tu ropa?" La pregunta fue el resultado de haber visto parte del collar de plástico que siempre traigo puesto.

Tenía la firme intención de no responder y mandar al diablo al fenómeno que se atrevía a formularme una pregunta que para mí era una invasión a mi privacidad, pero el miedo de que me golpeara me convenció de contestar… a medias.

"Es… un recuerdo." Contesté gruñendo.

Creo que al verme, no muy contento con la pregunta, no me cuestionó más y seguimos viendo la televisión. Estuvimos frente a los aparatos casi cuatro horas… me supuse que a este monstruo en particular no se le ocurrió otra forma de vigilarme en todo ese tiempo. A decir verdad, creo que no necesitaba vigilarme tanto, su presencia me quitaba por completo todo pensamiento de huir o intentar algo inesperado, ese es el efecto del temor.

Casi agradecí el ver a los demás de vuelta en ese tiempo, se estaba haciendo tarde y pronto sería hora de comer.

"¡Hola chicos!" Nos saludó el de naranja. "¿Algo interesante que ver?" Cuando ninguno de nosotros respondimos, se nos quedó viendo y estoy seguro que pudo ver a través de nosotros porque preguntó, "Ly, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la comida?"

Estoy seguro que ambos agradecimos la pregunta, creo que el de rojo se sentía como prisionero al igual que yo. Tal vez no le contesté nada al de naranja pero mi lenguaje corporal contestó con todo un discurso increíblemente elocuente. Me levanté de inmediato y seguí al fenómeno muy de cerca hasta la cocina al mismo tiempo que dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Perdona, Ly. Creo que mi gruñón hermano no es el mejor para iniciar una conversación, pero puedes estar seguro que aunque es una tortuga de pocas palabras, tiene muchísimas más cualidades de las que te podrías imaginar."

"Pues si que las tiene bien escondidas." Me dije a mí mismo, feliz de no estar ya frente al televisor sin tener ningún interés.

"Compramos todo lo que necesitas amigo." Me dijo mostrándome el peine que me había mencionado, un desodorante y un gran paquete de espagueti.

"Ya es hora de comenzar a cocinar, de seguro que todos ya están muy hambrientos." Me mencionó sacando todos los víveres. "Creo que voy a preparar el espagueti con salsa." De inmediato sacó una gran lata de salsa comercial de la alacena…

Creo que todas las fibras de mi ser se dispusieron a protestar airadamente al ver eso, sin darle tiempo a sorprenderse le dije muy molesto, "¡Eso sí que no! Yo quiero preparar el espagueti a mi gusto, no me gustan las salsas ya preparadas, a mí me gusta más lo fresco."

Sonriéndose divertido al escucharme decir mi queja, replicó, "Bien Ly, adelante, seré yo el que interprete el papel de ayudante. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?"

Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más de inmediato me enfrasqué totalmente en cocinar. Tomé una cacerola muy honda y la llenamos a agua para poner a cocer la pasta. Al terminar la cocción del espagueti busqué otra cacerola grande y de inmediato coloqué en su interior una barra de mantequilla y piqué hábilmente un par de ajos los cuales puse a dorar en la dorada y derretida exquisitez que se estaba calentando dentro del utensilio.

El mutante de anaranjado me miraba extasiado, creo que a pesar de ser el que prepara la mayoría de los alimentos para el grupo no tenía la misma experiencia que yo. Gran parte del tiempo yo ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina. No es por presumir, pero mi madre es una de las pocas mujeres en la faz del planeta que puede preparar comida digna de reyes… cuando tenía los ingredientes a la mano.

En cuanto los trocitos de ajo estaban del mismo color que la mantequilla, le pedí al fenómeno queso parmesano, lo rallé y lo añadí a la fritura, el olor comenzaba a llamar la atención.

"Huele… delicioso." Musitó el de naranja babeando.

"!Quítate de aquí, tonto! ¡Arruinarás el guiso!" Le grité empujándolo un poco, alejándolo de la estufa. "Haz algo útil y dame un poco de pimienta blanca y crema de leche."

De inmediato me los dio, añadí un cucharadita de la pimienta y una buena cantidad de crema y seguí moviendo el guiso en cuanto soltó el hervor le dejamos caer la pasta, la cual se cubrió de un hermoso color amarillo claro y despedía un olor que cualquiera podría jurar que había muerto y llegado al cielo.

Estaba tan en lo cierto que cuando terminamos de cocinar todos en casa ya estaban listos y dispuestos a probar el resultado de nuestros esfuerzos, atraídos por el aroma inusitado que se esparcía por doquier. Todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

"¡Qué bien huele! ¿Qué preparaste cabeza hueca?" Preguntó el de rojo con sus cubiertos en mano listo para degustar la pasta.

"No lo preparé yo, sino Lysander." Corrigió el mutante.

"Pues a lo mejor está envenenado…" Dijo el mutante de rojo torciendo el gesto.

"¡Rafael!" Lo reprendió el de azul, pero la mencionada tortuga sólo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues si no quiere comer de la pasta que preparé, que no coma." Me atreví a amenazar, creo que estaba un poco envalentonado al estar rodeado de todos, de esa forma si el mutante se molestaba, todos los demás me defenderían… a veces creo que soy patético.

"¡No seas ingrato Rafa!" Dijo el de naranja. "Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo y te puedo asegurar que Ly no tuvo nunca intención de hacernos daño." Yo me quedé impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que ese monstruo creyera que yo no era peligroso? No sabía si sentirme halagado o enfurecido, creía que no me tomaban en serio o que tal vez creían que yo era un inútil…

"Está bien… ya no diré nada." Se rindió el de rojo.

Tomé asiento a la mesa mientras el mutante de bandana anaranjado servía la comida. Por un segundo me sentí tranquilo y un poco halagado al verlos a todos comer con tanto entusiasmo. Así como no hay mejor paga para los poetas que un oído atento, no hay mejor paga para un cocinero que sus comensales degusten el platillo, con gran apetito, sea caro o no y que tanto esfuerzo a veces nos cuesta el prepararlo. Aunque el espagueti era sencillo, el amor que mi madre sembró en mí hacia el buen comer se traducía en sacarle el mejor partido a los ingredientes que se tienen a la mano, cocinando con amor y entusiasmo.

Mientras comíamos, cada uno de ellos se detenía de vez en cuando para mirarme con aprobación o para dirigirme un cumplido por haberlo preparado.

"¡Esto está delicioso!" Me dijo el de naranja. "Definitivamente tienes que ser uno de mis mejores amigos, Ly."

"Egda mog gueno…" Dijo o trató de decir el de rojo con la boca llena.

"Rafael, no hables con la boca llena…" Lo reprendió el de azul.

"Hmmm, este tipo de comida casi siempre va acompañada de una gran cantidad de calorías." Mencionó el de morado, eso detuvo por un momento al de azul.

"¿Cuántas Donatelo?" Preguntó el de azul.

"Yo calculo que una porción como esta, podría aportar aproximadamente unas mil calorías." Concluyó después de hacer mentalmente la cuenta.

"Vamos señor perfecto," se burló el de rojo, "nunca te has puesto a contar las calorías, ¿por qué vas a comenzar ahora?"

"Tienes razón Rafa," se sonrió. Esa sonrisa me desesperaba, siempre me hacía recordar a Eugene, "el esfuerzo físico al que estamos acostumbrados necesita mucho combustible."

"Claro que tengo razón, ¡sírveme más Mikey!"

"Pensé que habías dicho que estaba envenenado, ¿estás seguro gruñón?" Preguntó el de naranja, burlándose.

No pude contener una pequeña risa al oír eso…

"¡Hasta Ly está de acuerdo!" Exclamó lleno de alegría el de naranja.

"Dije, ¡sírveme más!" Dijo o más bien gritó el de rojo. El de naranja sólo le mostró la lengua.

Lo único que recuerdo que sucedió después de eso fue el ruido la mesa cayendo al piso en cuanto el de rojo la empujó para perseguir al de naranja por todo el lugar.

Suspiré, yo creía que mi cena se había desperdiciado, pero no. El de morado me entregó mi plato intacto, parecía que los increíbles reflejos de todos salvaron toda la vajilla y la comida… no podía creerlo. Después de enderezar la mesa, seguimos comiendo. Los dos monstruos restantes después de cansarse de correr se reunieron de nuevo con nosotros para engullir lo que quedaba de la primera comida que yo había preparado. Suspiré derrotado, de verdad me pareció divertido, creo que tengo que repetirme hasta el cansancio cuál es mi verdadera misión, otra vez.

Después de presenciar una segunda sesión de entrenamiento, todos se separaron, yo seguí a mi acompañante. El de morado y el de naranja acapararon el televisor mientras jugaban un juego de autos de carreras, yo estaba mirando al de rojo sacarle el relleno a un saco de golpear… ¡qué aburrido!

Al principio casi podía sentir las vibraciones que recibía el pilar donde se encontraba empotrada la gruesa vara metálica de la cual colgaba el saco, ese monstruo de verdad es pura fibra. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, me encontré a mí mismo cabeceando, estaba cansado de ver al musculoso monstruo golpear ese saco hasta la saciedad. Una voz me quitó lo adormilado.

"Rafa, ya es hora de acostarse." Era el de azul, parece que siendo el mayor, si no mal recuerdo, tiene que vigilar a los demás. "¿Dónde están Mikey y Donnie?" Preguntó volteando a ver a todos lados.

"Se quedaron dormidos después de jugar, Leo. Hace unos momentos apagué el televisor. Están acostados en el sillón."

Todos nos acercamos a la sala y efectivamente; ahí, encima uno del otro, estaban los dos.

"Bien, permíteme recoger la consola, Rafa y luego me ayudas a llevarlos a la cama." Dijo el de azul, el de rojo asintió.

Creo, que por un momento se me olvidó quien me acompañaba, porque mi lado malo resurgió de pronto y sin avisar. Me sonreí perversamente mirando con burla a los que estaban acostados… tan juntos… estoy seguro de que mi mirada reflejó el comentario malicioso que rondaba mi mente y que, afortunadamente, no pronuncié.

No lo pronuncié porque de pronto una mano se posó en mi hombro, con una fuerza que me hizo recordar el miedo que casi me hizo encanecer una vez, el mutante de rojo me apretó tan fuerte que casi estaba seguro que tendría un moretón al día siguiente. Reconoció de inmediato lo que iba a decir porque murmuró en mi oído; "No importa si mi hermano Leonardo te ha jurado que no te haremos daño, si pronuncias una sola palabra de ese comentario injurioso acerca de mis hermanitos, **te mato**." Temblando, asentí.

El de azul se acercó a nosotros y me preguntó, "¿Estás bien, Ly? Estás muy pálido."

Volví a asentir sin contestar. El de azul observó por un momento al de rojo y creo que se entendieron con la mirada. Dejándome de lado, por el momento, cada uno de ellos cargó a uno de los durmientes.

Me sorprendió cómo lo hicieron con mucho cuidado. Al sentirse levantados cada uno de los durmientes se puso cómodo en brazos de los otros. El de morado rodeó el cuello del de rojo, quien sonrió y lo alzó un poco más, sosteniéndolo mejor. El de naranja sólo frotó su rostro contra el pecho del de azul quien se sonrió también al escuchar al de naranja preguntar medio somnoliento; "Leo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?" Sentí mucha envidia, yo ya no tenía hermanos con quienes dormir…

**Continuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

Just as I thought, the next day when I woke up, I saw it when I looked myself in the mirror. A bruise had appeared on my shoulder shaped as two huge fingers. I couldn't even imagine what would have happened if I had opened my mouth. Someday, I will take revenge for this mark.

I went to bathe. Soon it would be time for breakfast and I had woken up feeling very hungry. As soon as the mutant in orange came for me, he greeted me with a joy that sometimes I thought it was very annoying.

"Good morning, Lysander! Are you going to help me prepare breakfast? I'm eager to see what you are going to prepare! I want to become as good cook as you! My brothers really liked the spaghetti you prepared last time. I want you to share your best recipes with me! We are friends, right? Come on, I'm hungry!" That monster was talking so fast and so animatedly that I could barely understand half of the words he had addressed to me.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at last, after feeling dizzy after hearing so many words. He was going to pay for the muscular monster's threat which was still fresh inside my mind so I treated him rudely. I took it out on him.

"Stop talking so fast! You're so annoying, damn freak." I finished saying, frowning and crossing my arms over my chest to look at him with hatred. I expected the turtle to look at me the same way, thereby I could take out all my anger arguing with him, but that didn't happen.

At first he looked at me in amazement, and then, despite the way he had been treated, he told me: "Forgive me, Lysander. Sometimes I forget that you haven't lived with us long enough to get used to the way I am. Could you help me make breakfast? Please?" This time the speed with which he spoke was slower, but it had lost none of his animosity. I was amazed by his attitude.

I think the eager tone in his voice which showed that he had me in high esteem because of the matters that had to do with the kitchen was what convinced me to do it. After I showed him my agreement nodding, we headed to the place. As always, the huge rat was already there, waiting for the other freaks to get there to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, young man." As always he politely greeted me and as always I didn't answer him. But at least I never threw defiant looks to him like I did with the monster in orange. Of course the monster in red hadn't seen that look on me either, but in that case was out of fear, not respect. Using my special ability, I realized right away that the old rat was smiling mentally. I think he realized that my stubbornness was starting to crack.

To save myself the annoyance of seeing him, I began to help the orange monster to cook. He hadn't lifted a finger, he seemed to be waiting for me to decide what we were going to prepare. Immediately I checked the contents of the cupboards and the fridge. As soon as my eyes saw all the ingredients that could be used, I decided the menu.

Cooking had always been one of my favorite activities, not just because I helped my poor mother who worked herself to death to maintain her children, but also because I loved the idea that I could inherit the supreme skills my mother had to cook. It was like enjoying an early inheritance.

In just one hour and a half, we had prepared a breakfast worthy of a king. We baked whole wheat pancakes, which could be coated with homemade strawberry jam, accompanied by fruit smoothies. I almost felt sorry when all the food we had prepared for breakfast was gone in a flash; but when everybody congratulate me for all my efforts, I felt a little despair thinking that my pride wasn't as angry as it was earlier.

Showing once again my spoiled brat attitude, I left the kitchen, leaving the monster in orange with everything that has needed to be done to clean up the place. I followed the monster which I was supposed to spend that day with. The freak who was wearing a purple bandana.

Surely you have seen the auto repair shops, those that are filled from floor to ceiling with automotive parts, one of those places that showed without a doubt that several skillful people worked in the place. The place where the monster led me, had the appearance of one of those repair shops, but combined with a scientific laboratory. The only difference is that only one skill was present there, the ability of the monster who had accompanied me.

It was a place of considerable size, large enough to be compared to a spacious department. A computer assembled with parts that were used, was in the center of the place. Several CPUs were connected to each other, surely a lot of space was needed to store or analyze whatever that freak was studying.

Various contraptions I wasn't able to identify were everywhere, maybe they were inventions... but I never knew what their function might be. A huge bookcase was in a corner of the place, it had several shelves that buckled under the weight of all the books that were on them. Except for a few books, several of the texts in the furniture were worn and yellowed but well sorted.

"My little brother told me yesterday you got bored a lot while you were with Raph, Lysander. I hope my company won't have the same disastrous result that my grumpy brother's company. We will be most of the time here in my lab. If you want, we can talk about anything you want, or if you have no desire to talk, you can read whatever you like." He invited me, pointing at the huge bookcase.

I couldn't be wrong, with my special ability always attentive, I realized long before entering this monster's lab that he was much better prepared to study, research or invent than to fight. He was quite the opposite than the freak in red; he talked, smiled and got along in a calm and quiet mood. I didn't answer, but it seemed that he had been warned about it, because he didn't get upset at all.

After my obvious lack of desire to talk, he got closer to the computer and typed some kind of code, I immediately noticed a sound that clearly came from the door. We were locked up. Almost immediately, when he made sure there wouldn't be any problem I could escaped, he immersed himself in continuing assembling a strange vehicle that was near the computer.

Once again I felt that they didn't consider me a threat; that brought out all my feelings of hatred, anger and humiliation. After spending a few minutes 'enjoying' those destructive feelings, I focused on getting rid of the boredom. I started reading the book titles. Bad idea... the more I was reading the more I was feeling stupid and ignorant.

Titles like: 'Differential Equations', 'Thermodynamics', 'Biophysics', 'Inorganic Chemistry', 'Advanced Nuclear Physics', 'Chemistry of hydrocarbons', 'Applied Electronics', 'Quantum Physics', 'Alloys and Metallurgy', 'Medical Syndromes', 'Human Anatomy', 'Human Genome', 'Orthopedic Surgery', 'Neurosurgery', 'First Aid', 'Robotics'... I was afraid that I could go crazy after trying to remember the meaning of several titles I was reading. I took and opened the book on anatomy; I was ignorant of a lot of the stuff that was mentioned in the book.

"S-Ste-sterno...mas... toid... mus..." I read aloud... or at least I tried. "Sternocleidomastoid muscle." I suddenly heard the voice of the freak, kindly trying to help me to accurately pronounce the word. "I know it! I'm not an idiot!" I yelled at him trying to hide my embarrassment of being so ignorant. I put the book in place and took another one, a very colorful book which was at the end of the row and got my attention.

Just to think about that printed material was all I could understand of the whole mountain of knowledge that was in front of me; well, it makes me wish I had never seen it. The title was: "The Adventures of Silver Sentry". A comic book. "Recently my little brother had lost that comic of his collection and I found it by chance. I have to return it, so if you want to read it, this is your chance." He politely explained me, smiling the same way.

Completely ignoring his suggestion, I asked him, "Have you read all these books?"

"Yes, all of them, countless of times." He answered with a happy face I couldn't understand; for me, it would have been incredibly boring.

My curiosity got the better of me, I forgot my pride and I asked him another question. "Did you understand everything?"

"Yes, I did, science is fascinating. If I weren't a ninja, I would dedicate my whole life to research and my inventions." I was completely oblivious to his enthusiasm. Then I understood that the arrogant Baxter Stockman's intellect was at a lower level compared with the intelligence of this freak. For the first time I felt happy that one of the people I hated, was surpassed by one of the enemies who had intervened in our plans.

"If you don't want to read, you could help me repair this vehicle, that way the wait won't be so hard for you." Another suggestion I ignore completely. Even though the eyes of that intelligent monster showed me the well-intentioned purpose of helping me to avoid being devoured by idleness, I didn't want to show myself up in front of him even more. I barely had recognized three or four of the tools that were near him... Damn! During my whole life, the bad feeling of being useless has always been alongside me; but this is the first time I can realize the enormous size my ignorance has.

"I'm not your servant, freak!" That was the only thing that I could answer or rather scream. A reply worthy of someone who can't boast of having a great intellect. For me, being there surrounded by so many unknown things, made me feel confused.

The monster stared at me for a long time, feeling sorry for me. Sometimes I hate this capability I have! I can guess the thoughts of others, something that bothers me the most is recognizing when people think badly of me, or in this case, when they feel pity for my lack of knowledge.

"Forgive me, Lysander, if you want, I will take you to my little brother, I think you will be more comfortable with him, what do you say?" I must admit that accompany the monster in orange while he was washing the dishes sounded much more fun than being reading in that place.

They say silence gives consent. Without asking me again, after waiting for a response which I never uttered, the monster in purple turned off the electronic door lock and we walked out. We headed immediately to the kitchen. As soon as we entered, the smiling freak looked at us in surprise.

"What happened, Donnie?" He asked, his eyes widening a lot, showing all his neat teeth, I could swear they shone at the same time as his eyes when he saw me back.

"It's really boring for Lysander to be with me, Mikey. Can you take care of him for the rest of the day? I have to finish repairing the sewer slider." The monster with - I'm a little jealous expressing this - the keen intellect, kindly indicated with a wave of his hand that he had to retire. He smiled at me like the monster in orange who only nodded happily after listening to his request.

"Welcome back, Lysander. Now I'm fully convinced this it is my lucky day. I love to see you in action in the kitchen. I know we got a few hours before lunch, but I think we can make full use of the time to prepare something delicious. I mean, of course, if you agree."

The expectation in those blue eyes convinced me again. Without having to call roll again like we had done in the morning with the ingredients that were available, I began to mentally decide the meals I had in mind to choose. It only took me two minutes. Without realizing it at the beginning, I had a cheerful tone in my voice, "I think it's a good idea to prepare a fruit salad and then continue with a broccoli soup accompanying chicken breasts stuffed with cheese and ham; and for dessert, banana muffins with nuts."

I had to experience once again, the flattery feeling at seeing how the freak was licking his lips while he was imagining the options I had mentioned him. But that feeling was mixed with my hatred; the hate of knowing that I was only a prisoner in the hands of the enemy; a prisoner who was unable to resist the kindness everyone there had showed him. I know, even though I wanted to justify it that way, it was incredibly stupid...

My weakness for immersing myself in the activity which I loved so much, giving my jailer on duty the wrong idea of my real feelings, only increased my hatred for myself; my weakness for a having a good time, instead of doing my duty as a member of the Foot Clan was so pitiful, that many times I wanted to cry for anger.

I resigned myself to be good, for a few hours. I surrendered to the inevitable and started cooking. Recalling the past, to give the truth its rightful place, I have to admit it had been one of the highlights of my stay with the enemy. Maybe my joy wasn't as obvious as my companion's in the kitchen, but I was comfortable, happy, and above all I felt I could trust everybody.

And those freaks just made it more and more difficult! Their smiles after tasting the food, their compliments, their gentle way of treating me, of talking to me ... It was almost impossible for me to concentrate on revenge. With horror, I began to realize that I liked being there, surrounded by friendly smiles and happy laughter that made me feel so good.

I even helped the smiling monster to wash the damned dishes! No ... it was too much for me. I decided to stop surrendering myself to cowardice and do something radical the next day... something drastic. Without being noticed, I hid, inside my pants, one of the sharpest knives whose small size allowed me to hide it discreetly.

I spent the rest of the evening playing again in front of the TV, but this time I couldn't surrender myself completely to the exhilarating fun, I was expecting that, at any moment, someone might notice my nervousness about not being able to move freely. I was afraid someone could see the knife I was going to use as a weapon.

I hardly paid attention to the words they wished me a good night. As soon as I was left alone, locked in my room, I let out a sigh of relief. Nobody had guessed my bad intentions. After planning what I would do the next day, considering my options, I decided to kill one of them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Tal como me lo imaginé, al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, lo vi al mirarme al espejo. En mi hombro había aparecido un moretón en forma de dos enormes dedos. No quise ni imaginarme lo que me hubiera sucedido si hubiera abierto la boca. Algún día me vengaré de ese bruto.<p>

Me metí a bañar, pronto sería hora de desayunar y había amanecido bastante hambriento. En cuanto el mutante de naranja llegó por mí, me saludó con esa alegría que a veces yo encontraba bastante molesta.

"¡Buenos días, Lysander! ¿Me vas a ayudar a preparar el desayuno? ¡Estoy ansioso por ver que preparas! ¡Quiero llegar a ser tan bueno como tú cocinando! A mis hermanos les gustó mucho el espagueti que preparaste la última vez. ¡Quiero que compartas tus mejores recetas conmigo! ¿Ya somos amigos, verdad? ¡Vamos, que estoy hambriento!" Ese monstruo hablaba tan rápido y tan animadamente que apenas y comprendí la mitad de las palabras que me dirigía.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Pude gritar al fin, después de sentirme mareado con tantas palabras. Creo que le tocó pagar los platos rotos, aún estaba fresco el recuerdo de la amenaza del musculoso monstruo dentro de mi mente y me desquité con él.

"¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar tan rápido?! ¡Eres muy molesto, condenado fenómeno!" Terminé, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos para después mirarlo con odio. Yo esperaba que la tortuga me mirara de igual forma para poder sacar toda mi ira discutiendo, pero eso no sucedió.

Al principio me miró con asombro, y después, a pesar de la forma en que lo había tratado, me dijo: "Perdona Lysander, a veces se me olvida que aún no has convivido con nosotros el tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a mi modo de ser. ¿Podrías ayudarme a preparar el desayuno? ¿Por favor?" Esta vez la velocidad con la que hablaba era más lenta, pero no había perdido nada de su animosidad. Estaba sorprendido por su actitud.

Creo que lo que me convenció de asentir fue el tono deseoso en su voz el cual demostraba que me tenía en alta estima en las cuestiones que tenían que ver con la cocina. Después de acordarlo silenciosamente, nos dirigimos al lugar. Como todos los días, la enorme rata ya estaba ahí, esperando a los demás fenómenos para desayunar.

"Buenos días joven." Como siempre, me saludó cortésmente, y como siempre, yo no le contesté. Pero cuando menos, nunca le lancé miradas desafiantes como al de naranja. Claro que el de rojo tampoco había visto esa mirada en mí, pero en ese caso era por temor, no por respeto. Utilizando mi habilidad especial, me di cuenta de inmediato que ese viejo se sonreía mentalmente. Creo que se había dado cuenta que mi terquedad comenzaba a cuartearse.

Para ahorrarme el disgusto de verlo, me dediqué a ayudar al monstruo de naranja a cocinar. Él aún no había movido ni un dedo, parecía que esperaba a que yo decidiera que habría de prepararse. De inmediato revisé el contenido de las alacenas y del refrigerador. Tan pronto como mis ojos pasaron lista a todos los ingredientes de los que podía disponer, decidí de inmediato el menú.

Cocinar siempre fue una de mis actividades favoritas, no sólo porque ayudaba un poco a mi pobre madre que se mataba trabajando para mantenernos a todos, sino también porque me encantaba la idea que todo el buen gusto y la suprema habilidad que la autora de mis días poseía para hacerlo, pasara a mí. Era como saborear de una herencia anticipada.

En tan sólo una hora, ya habíamos preparado todo un desayuno digno de reyes. Horneamos panqueques integrales, los cuales bañamos con mermelada de fresa casera, acompañados de smoothies de frutas. Casi sentí pena cuando toda la comida que preparamos para desayunar desapareció en un santiamén; pero cuando todos volvieron a congratularme por mis esfuerzos, sentí, con un poco de desesperación, que mi orgullo ya no estaba tan molesto como al principio del día.

Haciendo gala, una vez más, de mi actitud de niño maleducado, abandoné al de naranja con todo lo que se debía hacer para asear la cocina y acompañé al monstruo con el que debía pasar ese día en particular, el que portaba una bandana morada.

De seguro que han visto los talleres mecánicos que están repletos de piso a techo con piezas automotrices y que gritan a los cuatro vientos que varias hábiles personas laboran en el lugar. El lugar al cual aquel monstruo me guió, tenía la apariencia de uno de esos lugares, pero combinado con el laboratorio de un científico. La principal diferencia era que no había muchas inteligencias dentro sino una sola lumbrera, sólo una habilidad estaba presente en aquel lugar, la del monstruo al que acompañaba.

Era un lugar de dimensiones considerables, lo suficientemente grande como para compararse con un amplio departamento. Una computadora ensamblada con partes que, a todas luces se notaban usadas, ocupaba el centro del lugar. Varios CPUs estaban conectados entre sí, de seguro que se necesitaba mucho espacio para almacenar o analizar lo que fuera que esa cosa estaba estudiando.

Varios armatostes que no llegué nunca a identificar, estaban por doquier, tal vez eran inventos… aunque nunca supe cuál podría ser su función. Un enorme librero estaba en una esquina del lugar, tenía varias repisas que se pandeaban por el peso de todos los libros que estaban sobre ellas. A excepción de algunos ejemplares, todos los textos en el mueble se notaban gastados y amarillentos, pero bien ordenados.

"Mi hermanito me comentó que ayer te aburriste mucho con Rafa, Lysander. Espero que mi compañía no tenga el mismo desastroso resultado que la de mi gruñón hermano. Vamos a estar la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, en mi laboratorio. Si quieres, podemos hablar del tema que tú elijas, o si no tienes ganas de conversar, puedes leer lo que tú gustes." Me invitaba mientras señalaba el enorme mueble.

No podía equivocarme, con mi habilidad siempre al pendiente, me di cuenta mucho antes de entrar que este monstruo estaba mucho mejor dispuesto a estudiar, investigar o inventar que a pelear. Todo lo contrario que el de rojo, pues el de morado también hablaba, se sonreía y se desenvolvía de forma calmada y tranquila. No le contesté, pero parece que estaba sobre aviso, porque no se molestó en lo absoluto.

Después de mi obvia falta de ganas de conversar, se acercó a la computadora y tecleó alguna especie de código de seguridad, pues de inmediato me percaté de un sonido que inequívocamente provenía de la puerta. Estaba encerrado con él. Casi de inmediato, cuando se aseguró de que no habría problema de que yo escapara, se enfrascó en seguir armando un extraño vehículo que estaba cerca de la computadora.

Otra vez sentí que no me consideraban una amenaza, eso hacía aflorar todos mis sentimientos de odio, rabia y humillación. Después de dedicar unos minutos a los sentimientos destructivos, me enfoqué en ahuyentar el aburrimiento. Comencé a leer los títulos de los libros. Pésima idea… entre más leía, más estúpido e ignorante me sentía.

Títulos como: "Ecuaciones Diferenciales", "Termodinámica", "Biofísica", "Química Inorgánica", "Física Nuclear Avanzada", "Química de los Hidrocarburos", "Electrónica Aplicada", "Física Cuántica", "Aleaciones y Metalurgia", "Síndromes Médicos", "Anatomía Humana", "Genoma Humano", "Cirugía Ortopédica y Traumatología", "Neurocirugía", "Primeros Auxilios", "Robótica"… Temí que pudiera volverme loco después de estar tratando de recordar el significado de varios de los títulos que estaba leyendo. Tomé y abrí el libro sobre Anatomía; mucho de lo que el libro explicaba o mencionaba, yo lo ignoraba por completo.

"Músculo… es-ester-esterno…" Leí en voz alta… o por lo menos lo intenté. "Músculo esternocleidomastoideo." Dijo de pronto la voz de mi celador, tratando amablemente de ayudarme a pronunciarlo bien. "¡Ya lo sé! ¡No soy idiota!" Le grité tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza de ser tan ignorante. Puse el libro en su lugar y tomé otro, uno muy colorido que estaba al final de la fila y que llamó mi atención.

Sólo de recordar que ese material impreso fue lo único que pude comprender de toda la montaña de conocimiento que estaba frente a mí, me hace desear nunca haberlo visto. El título era: "Las Aventuras de Silver Sentry". Un libro de historietas. "Hace poco mi hermanito había perdido ese ejemplar de su colección y lo encontré por casualidad. Debo devolvérselo después, así que si quieres leerlo, este es el momento." Me explicó con amabilidad, sonriéndose de igual forma.

Ignorando por completo su sugerencia, le pregunté: "¿Has leído todos estos libros?"

"Si, todos ellos, un sinfín de veces." Respondió con una cara de felicidad que no pude comprender, a mí me hubiera parecido increíblemente fastidioso.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que mi orgullo y le formulé otra pregunta. "¿Los entendiste?"

"En su totalidad, la ciencia es fascinante. Si no fuera ninja, dedicaría toda mi existencia a la investigación y a mis inventos." Yo permanecí completamente ajeno a su entusiasmo. Ahora comprendía que el presumido de Stockman, si comparara su intelecto con el de este fenómeno, comprendería que el suyo estaba en un nivel inferior. Por primera vez me sentí feliz de que una de las personas que yo odiaba, se viera sobrepasado por alguno de estos enemigos que nos habían dado tantas dificultades.

"Si no te apetece leer, puedes ayudarme a reparar este vehículo, así no sentirás el tiempo tan pesado." Otra sugerencia que ignoré por completo, a pesar de que los ojos de ese inteligente monstruo mostraban el bien intencionado propósito de ayudarme a no ser devorado por la ociosidad, no quería ponerme más en evidencia; apenas si había reconocido tres o cuatro de las herramientas que estaban cerca de él… ¡Demonios! Durante mi vida, el sentimiento de sentirme inútil siempre me acompañó; pero esta es la primera vez que puedo darme cuenta del descomunal tamaño que tiene mi ignorancia.

"¡No soy tu sirviente, monstruo!" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar o más bien gritar. Una contestación digna de alguien que no puede presumir de un gran intelecto. Para mí, el estar ahí, rodeado de tantas cosas desconocidas, me hacía sentir confundido.

Ese fenómeno me miró por un largo rato, compadeciéndose de mí. ¡A veces odio el tener esta capacidad! Como puedo adivinar los pensamientos ajenos, algo que me molesta bastante es reconocer cuando las personas piensan mal de mí, o en este caso, cuando sienten conmiseración por mis pocos alcances.

"Perdona Lysander, si quieres, te puedo llevar con mi hermanito, creo que en su compañía te puedes entretener más que conmigo, ¿qué dices?" Debo admitir que el acompañar al monstruo de naranja mientras lavaba los platos sonaba mucho más divertido que estar en ese lugar leyendo.

Dicen que el que calla, otorga. Sin interrogarme más, después de esperar una contestación que jamás pronuncié, el monstruo de morado quitó el seguro electrónico de la puerta y salimos. Nos dirigimos de inmediato a la cocina, apenas pusimos un pie allí, el fenómeno sonriente nos vio con sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucedió, Donnie?" Preguntó abriendo enormemente los ojos, mostrando todos sus bien cuidados dientes y que, podría jurar, brillaron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos al verme de vuelta.

"Lysander se aburre fácilmente conmigo, Mikey. ¿Puedes cuidarlo por mí por lo que resta del día? Tengo que terminar de reparar el deslizador." El engendro con… me da envidia expresarlo… el más agudo intelecto, me indicó amablemente con un ademán que ya tenía que retirarse. Me sonrió igual que al monstruo de naranja quien sólo asintió felizmente al escuchar su petición.

"Bienvenido de vuelta Lysander. Ahora estoy completamente convencido de que es mi día de suerte. Verte en acción en la cocina me encanta. Sé que aún faltan unas horas para la comida, pero creo que podremos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para preparar algo exquisito; claro, si tú estás de acuerdo."

La expectativa en aquellos ojos de color azul, volvió a convencerme. Sin tener necesidad de repetir la acción de la mañana, pasar lista a los ingredientes que tenía al alcance, empecé a decidir mentalmente los platillos que tenía en mente para escoger. No tardé más de dos minutos. Sin darme cuenta al inicio, del tono casi alegre en mi voz, dije: "Creo que es buena idea el preparar una ensalada de frutas para después seguir con una crema de brócoli acompañando unas pechugas de pollo rellenas de queso y jamón; y de postre, un panqué de plátano y nueces."

Tuve que experimentar, una vez más, la mezcolanza del sentimiento halagüeño al ver que el monstruo se relamía al imaginar las opciones que le mencioné, revuelto con mi odio; odio de saber que sólo era un prisionero en manos del enemigo; un prisionero que no había podido resistirse a las buenas maneras con las que había sido tratado. Lo sé, por más que quería justificarlo de esa forma, era increíblemente estúpido…

Mi debilidad por enfrascarme en la actividad que yo tanto amaba, dándole une idea equivocada a mi carcelero en turno, de lo que realmente sentía, sólo aumentaba mi odio por mí mismo; mi debilidad por pasarla bien, en vez de cumplir con mi deber como miembro del Clan del Pie, era tan lastimosa, que muchas veces tuve ganas de llorar de ira.

Resignándome a portarme bien, me rendí ante lo inevitable y comencé a cocinar. Recordando el pasado, para darle a la verdad el lugar que merece, tengo que admitir que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi estancia con el enemigo. Tal vez mi alegría no se exteriorizaba como la de mi compañero en la cocina, pero estaba a gusto, feliz, contento y sobretodo en confianza.

¡Y esos fenómenos sólo lo hacían más y más difícil! Sus sonrisas al degustar la comida, los cumplidos, su manera amable de tratarme, de hablarme… hacían que me fuera casi imposible el poder concentrarme en la venganza. Con horror, comencé a darme cuenta de que me gustaba estar ahí, rodeado de sonrisas y risas amigables que me hacían sentir bien.

¡Hasta me ofrecí a ayudarle al sonriente monstruo a lavar los malditos platos! No… era demasiado para mí. Decidí dejar de rendirme a la cobardía y hacer algo radical al día siguiente; algo… drástico. Sin que mi ayudante se diera cuenta, escondí uno de los cuchillos más filosos cuyo pequeño tamaño me permitió esconderlo discretamente dentro de mi pantalón.

El resto de la velada lo pasé jugando una vez más frente al televisor, pero esta vez no pude entregarme por completo al regocijante olvido de la diversión, pues esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo por no poder moverme libremente por miedo a que el cuchillo que iba a usar pronto como arma, pudiera ser visto.

Apenas puse atención a las palabras que me deseaban buenas noches. En cuanto estuve a solas, encerrado en mi habitación, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Nadie había adivinado mis malas intenciones. Después de planear lo que habría de hacer al siguiente día, sopesando mis posibles opciones, decidí asesinar a uno de ellos.

**Continuará…**


End file.
